JCR3
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: Jatuh. Cinta. Rupa. Rupa. Rasanya. / "Demi Tuhan Hinata! Kau hanya mencari gaun ulang tahun! Bukan gaun pengantin! Tenanglahhh!" / How do you know if a girl like you? / Menyerah saja lah. / "Kalo kita pengen Hinata mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, kita harus memastikan bahwa Hinata benar-benar akan mendapatkannya." #RnRWithoutViolence
1. Chapter 1

Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

**J**atuh** C**inta** R**upa**-R**upa** R**asanya

A NaruHina Fanfic

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

_**WARNING : A. OOC. OOC. OOC. Misstypo. Bahasa agak-sangat Kurang Sopan.**_

I hope you enjoy this story. Jangan muntah-muntah, apa lagi banting gadget pas baca fic ini. Mungkin pada beberapa bagian ada perubahan gaya bahasa, maklum fic ini sudah lebih tiga tahun mendekam di laptop.

Sekali lagi,

Enjoy this story!

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

**~0O0~**

Hey ya guys! Gue Lee, Rock Lee. 17 tahun, enerjik, dewasa, dan tampan. Oke abaikan kata yang terakhir itu. Gue di sini bukan karena keinginan gue. Namun karena tiba-tiba saja ketika aku sedang menikmati paket sehat seribuku—dalam hal ini push up, sit up, dan up-up lainnya itu kulakukan sebanyak seribu kali—ada seorang perempuan gila yang langsung saja menyeretku, mendesakku ke dalam mobil sialan ini, dan memaksaku bercerita mengenai cinta. ewww...

Dan dia juga yang memasang video kamera ini. Apa maksudnya coba? Padahal gue belum ganti baju, acak-acakan, masih keringetan ganteng gini, sudah disuruh beraksi di depan kamera. Gue tahu kalau gue tuh _adorable_ banget, tapi mesti nggak sih dia nyuruh gue ngomong di depan kamera dengan tampilan seperti ini? padahal gue kan bisa menambah sedikitnya ke _adorable_-an gue dengan, _OH GOD_! dia kembali mengacungkan pisaunya. _Shit!_

Oke, gue diminta untuk menceritakan sebuah kisah cinta, apa aja. Mau kisah Nenek-kakek gue kek, hewan piaraan gue, temen-temen gue, atau bahkan kisah cinta gue sendiri. Tapi gue nggak mau mengumbar kisah cinta gue yang bergelora layaknya semangat masa muda yang sedang membara.

Gue pengen cerita tentang temen gue yang jatuh cinta kepada temen gue yang lainnya. Dan maaf kata nih ye, anjing banget! Mereka yang saling suka, tapi mesti gue yang repot dengan masalah cecintaan mereka itu. Dan ini adalah salah satu kisah dari temen gue.

**~0O0~**

Namanya Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Tampang gak bagus-bagus amat, cenderung dekil malah. Mulai dari penampilan sampai tingkah laku nggak ada yang beres. Semacam ceria, tapi jahilnya kampret bukan main. Peraturan sekolah mulai dari nomor satu sampai nomor kesekian tidak ada yang tidak dilanggar. Rambut gondrong, cek. Baju nggak dimasukin ke celana, cek. Celana pinggul plus dibentuk ala skinny jeans, cek. Pake kaos kaki semata kaki, cek. Pakai sepatu dengan warna ngejreng ke sekolah, ceeekkk! Pemilik _track record_ bolos terbanyak di sekolah, cih gak perlu lagi ditanya siapa pemiliknya. Sudah pasti, Naruto. Merupakan calon penghancur negara. Pemusnah masa depan.

Dia seakan-akan tak takut apa pun.

Ya, seakan-akan.

Tapi siapa yang sangka, kalau si Naruto itu bisa ciut nyalinya di depan seorang perempuan?

Siapakah perempuan yang tidak beruntung itu?

Hinata Hyuuga, yang jujur saja 180 derajat berbeda dengan Naruto. Baik dari segi penampilan maupun tingkah laku. Hinata ini bisa dibilang primadonanya sekolah, sayang beribu sayang, aura primadonanya itu tertutupi dengan sikapnya yang begitu pemalu, pendiam, dan kikuk. Pintar, selalu juara kelas, patuh tata tertib, pembawaannya tenang, dan senang membantu sesama. Dana karena dia seorang Hyuuga, dalam hal ini bangsawan kaya dan juga bertampang di atas rata-rata. Kulit putih mulus bak porselen Cina, manik mata yang putih keunguan, rambut lurus panjang, tinggingya yang semampai.

Dia terlihat begitu sempurna.

Ya, terlihat sempurna.

Tapi siapa yang bisa mengira kalau ternyata dia menyukai seseorang yang bisa dibilang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya?

Siapakah pemuda beruntung itu?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

_Bangke_ banget kan? Buat orang yang tahu hal ini pasti bakalan menganggap Hinata itu buta, sudah dipelet, diguna-guna, diapain lah gitu pake ilmu hitam. Bahkan sampai sahabat-sahabatnya pun heran. Apa menariknya Naruto, si biang onar itu?

Sahabat-sahabatnya bilang, _nothing!_

Hinata bilang, _he have something!_

Dan orang-orang gak tahu, _something_ apa yang dilihat oleh Hinata. Guna-guna kali!

**~0O0~**

"_Pageee_!" Bruuk! Suara teriakan norak diikuti suara pintu yang ditendang bergema di dalam kelas XII. IA. 6. Membuat sebagian siswa yang berada di dalam kelas menoleh ke sumber suara, sementara beberapa orang lainnya hanya melengos dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Si pembuat keributan hanya menampilkan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya dan dengan gayanya yang dibuat-buat dia melangkah ke tempat duduknya.

"Naruto itu, mestikah tiap kali masuk kelas dia nendang pintu?" bisik seorang gadis berambut merah kepada teman sebangkunya yang nampak asyik dengan novel di tangannya.

"Entahlah." balasnya tak peduli. Membuat si rambut merah berbalik dan mengajak bicara dua siswi lain di belakangnya.

"Eh, Hinata. Gue masih heran deh, kenapa sih lo bisa naksir cowok gak bener kayak Naruto?" tanyanya frontal sambil berbisik. Takut ketahuan, karena objek yang sedang dia pertanyakan ini hanya berjarak dua bangku dari tempatnya.

Sementara itu, yang ditanyai hanya bisa menunduk dan menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "En—entahlah..." balasnya pelan, membuat yang bertanya hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ganteng, enggak. Kaya, enggak. Bandel, iya. Abstrak gue ngeliat tuh cowok. Coba deh Hinata, lo sebutin satu aja kelebihan yang dia punya?"

Hinata menatap wajah temannya. Bukan hanya si Rambut merah saja yang menanti jawabannya, tapi juga Sakura—yang membaca novel tadi, dan juga Ino, gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata hanya mampu menggeleng pelan. membuat teman-temannya memandanginya dengan pandangan kasihan, lalu melengos dan berbalik melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Dia sudah menghadapi banyak pertanyaan seperti itu dari ketiga sahabatnya, yang seolah-olah menanyakan kewarasan Hinata. Mereka tak pernah bosan merong-rong Hinata dengan pertanyaan yang sama, dan mereka terpaksa harus puas dengan jawaban Hinata yang tidak jauh-jauh dari 'gelengan kepala', 'entahlah', 'aku juga tidak mengerti', dan jawaban klise lainnya.

Dan faktanya, Hinata memang tidak tahu. Abstrak, kalau dia meminjam kata temannya tadi. Ia merasa, Naruto punya sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, mendapati pemuda itu sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Meskipun pandangannya harus tertutupi dengan kepala Lee yang sedang menunduk sambil mencoret-coret grafiti di mejanya, dia sudah merasa itu cukup. Merasa cukup dengan hanya memandangi pemuda itu dari jarak tak cukup lima jengkal, dengan pandangan yang terhalangi rambut model 80'an. Dan tiba-tiba saja, si pemilik model rambut ketinggalan jaman itu menoleh ke arahnya, sebelum akhirnya memberikan tatapan memprovokasi pada Hinata dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Yang dalam hal ini, memberikan akses langsung kepada Hinata untuk memandangi Naruto yang duduk di samping Lee.

Yang dalam hal ini juga, membuat Lee terpaksa memanjang-manjangkan tangan serta lehernya untuk bisa melanjutkan aksi vandalisme di mejanya, membiarkan Hinata sejenak memperoleh kebahagiannya karena menatap si brengsek sialan sok cool yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Sekonyong-konyong, Lee senyum-senyum sendiri. Tangannya meraih buku cetak TIK yang ada di dekat tangan Naruto, lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan menunjukkan tulisan sandi rumputnya itu pada Hinata.

'Jangan cuma diliatin, ajak ngomong dong. Dia juga naksir tuh sama lo.'

Membaca tulisan itu, wajah Hinata langsung saja memerah dengan sempurna. Dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang tadi sempat ia terlantarkan karena kehadiran Naruto. Lee menunduk menahan tawanya, puas karena bisa mengerjai salah satu temannya itu. Melihat gelagat Lee yang aneh dan juga karena tawanya yang norak itu, Naruto menoleh dan menegur si pemilik rambut hitam klimis itu.

"Kenapa lo? Kerasukan?"

"Nggak boy, gue baru aja melakukan sesuatu yang brilian. khehehehe..."

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya.

"Liatin apa sih lo?" tanya Lee penasaran, memajukan kepalanya mencoba untuk mengintip layar benda pipih hitam yang dipegang Naruto. Membuat pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis di pipinya itu gelagapan menjauhkan ponselnya dari sikap kepo Lee. "Aaaaa... gue tahu lo!"

"Apa?"

"_Boy_," ujar Lee dengan wajah yang serius. Tangan kirinya menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk Hinata dengan jempolnya. "Jangan cuma di-stalking timeline-nya, di-mention dong... dia juga naksir tuh sama lo."

Naruto memelotokan matanya, "sok tahu lo!"

Dan tawa Lee meledak lagi, kali ini lebih menggelegar.

**~0O0~**

Hari senin selalu menjadi hari yang istimewa untuk kelas IPA 6. Karena setiap senin, wali kelas mereka yaitu Bu Anko yang juga guru Fisika mereka masuk mengajar. Dan biasanya hari itu adalah hari yang begitu sial bagi Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Karena Bu Anko adalah salah satu guru terkiller di SMAN 1 Konoha. Biasanya Naruto akan selalu kabur dari kelas dan nongkrong di kantin atau belakang sekolah. Tapi berhubung yang mengajar adalah wali kelasnya, yang juga memegang kendali akan keberadaannya di sekolah ini. Mau tak mau, Naruto harus tetap tinggal di kelas.

Yang berarti bencana bagi dirinya dan juga genknya.

"Selamat siang anak-anak." sapa Bu Anko begitu dia memasuki ruang kelas. Anak-anak perwaliannya hanya membalas sekenanya sapaan selamat siangnya itu. Maklumlah, matahari sudah di atas kepala, otak mereka sudah terkuras karena tadi diberi ulangan Kimia dadakan oleh Pak Orochimaru, dan siapa pula orang gila yang tega menaruh pelajaran Fisika pada jam-jam mengantuk seperti ini?

Bu Anko memandangi seisi kelas yang tampaknya tak punya masa depan itu—-kecuali beberapa orang, tentunya. Matanya mendapati Lima Sekawan ada di antara siswanya. "Nah, kebetulan hari ini, ibu bawa gunting, jadi sebelum kita belajar, ibu mau melakukan aksi pencukuran massal."

Langsung saja sebagian besar siswa di kelas itu mengerang kesal dan putus asa. Rambut yang susah-susah mereka pelihara, kini harus tamat riwayatnya di tangan Bu Anko. Para siswa yang berambut panjang hanya bisa berharap agar Bu Anko tidak membotaki mereka.

"Naruto, maju." sebuah perintah dikeluarkan oleh Bu Anko, tanpa ragu langsung menunjuk kepala preman di kelasnya. Dengan enggan Naruto maju ke depan kelas sembari memasukkan seragamnya ke dalam celana, setidaknya ia mencoba untuk terlihat tidak terlalu berantakan di hadapan Bu Anko. "Jongkok!" perintah Bu Anko begitu Naruto sampai di hadapannya.

"Astaga..." Naruto mengerang pelan, mengsuap-usap belakang kepalanya. "Bu jangan, Bu..."

"Jangan apa?" tanya Bu Anko dengan mata yang melotot.

"Jangan dipotong, Bu... Nanti saya cukur sendiri deh." pinta Naruto mengajukan penawaran.

"Aaaaahhh! tidak bisa, nanti Ibu saja yang cukur." kata Bu Anko tegas sembari meraup sejumput rambut pirang Naruto di bagian atas.

"Arghhhghghgrr! Jangan buuuu!" Naruto sontak saja berdiri dan menjauhi Bu Anko, tangannya mengelus pelan pada bagian di mana tadi Bu Anko hendak menggunting.

"Kalau tidak mau dipotong rambutmu, pulang! Tidak usah ikut pelajaran saya untuk selama-lamanya!" ancam guru Fisika itu dengan sedikit kelebayan.

Lagi-lagi seisi kelas mengeluarkan suara, ada yang mengerang ada pula yang menyukuri.

"Bu guru deh, jahatnya..."

"Apa kamu bilang? Naruto, sini. Jongkok!"

"Bu, tolong bu. Jangan bu, nanti saya potong sendiri..."

"Alaaah, memangnya kenapa kalau ibu yang potong?"

"Nanti saya tidak ganteng lagi, bu guru..."

"Wuuuuuuu!" seisi kelas kembali bersorak, mengejek sang pesakitan yang ada di depan mereka. Sebagian besar ada yang menahan tawa, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan berdoa agar nasib mereka tak sama seperti Naruto.

Bu Anko, dengan penuh semangat menjambak bagian belakang kepala Naruto. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, gunting yang ada di tangan Bu Anko berjalan mulus.

"Astaga, sudah Bu Guru!" sekali lagi, Naruto beraksi. Langsung berdiri sebelum Bu Anko membabat habis rambutnya. kedua tangannya melindungi bagian belakang kepalanya. "Nanti saya yang rapikan, bu Guru. cukup, bu. cukup..."

"Benar, mau dirapikan sendiri?"

"Iya, bu!"

"Dicepak ya." Ancam Bu Anko, "sekarang, Kiba!"

"Bu, jangan dulu saya Bu Guru. Ibu mulai dari belakang saja, Lee!" Kiba sontak mengelak dan menunjuk Lee Yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Eh, kenapa lagi saya, setan?" tukas Lee tidak terima.

"Lee, bilang apa kamu tadi? Maju!"

"Bu Guru jangan, ini mode bu." kata Lee dengan nada memohon. "Kapan lagi ibu bisa melihat Jonh Lennon di kelas Ibu? Ini legenda bu, legenda!"

"Alaaaah, tidak ada alasan. Mau Lennon kek, lenong kek, jenong kek. Ibu babat habis semua. Sini!"dengan langkah gontai, Lee maju ke tempat Bu Anko berdiri lalu berjongkok di sana dengan gaya ala boker. Sementara itu Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil menggerutu pelan. Karena rambut, rasa gatal ditengkuknya, serta rasa malu ketika tadi dilihatnya si gadis manis pujaan hatinya itu tertawa. Meskipun malu, tetap saja ada rasa senang yang memenuhi rongga dada Naruto ketika dilihatnya gadis itu tertawa, rasanya damai sekali. Bahkan tadi sempat ada pikiran ekstrim melintas di benak Naruto, asalkan bisa melihat gadis itu terus tertawa, dia rela membabat habis rambut pirang kebanggaannya itu.

Begitu sampai di tempat duduknya, Naruto masih saja membersihkan tengkuknya yang penuh dengan helaian-helaian pirang miliknya. "Kiba, punya tisu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ha? Tisu? Nggak ada. Coba tanya sama Hinata, kali aja dia punya." balas Kiba enteng, mata coklatnya berkedip-kedip genit kepada Naruto yang bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"_Bangke_ nih anak."

Kiba kembali menoleh ke belakang, berbisik kepada Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan tengkuknya. "Coba aja kenapa sih?"

Naruto mendesah pelan, sebenanya dia juga ingin berbicara kepada Hinata, tapi apa Hinata mau? dihembuskan napasnya herlahan, mengatur debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja jejingkrakan. "H—Hei, Hinata."

Sial, kenapa malah pake gugup sih?

"A—ada a... apa?" tanya Hinata, mengangkat pandangannya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menunduk kembali.

"Punya tisu, nggak?" Naruto nyengir, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa groginya.

Hinata mengangguk sekali, lalu merongoh tasnya. "Nggak ada Naruto, ta... tapi kka...kau bboleh pake ini." katanya seraya menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna ungu pucat pada Naruto.

"Aaaa... nga... ngak usah deh kalo gitu..." tolak Naruto.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, bbe...beneran. Nnna... Naruto pakai saja ini."

"Beneran nih, nggap apa-apa?" tanya Naruto meraih sapu tangan yang masih dipegang Hinata dengan tangan yang mulai terlihat gemetaran.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Thanks ya—"

"Bu! ada yang pacaran di belakang!" Teriakan Lee mengagetkan dua orang yang sedang berinteraksi di belakang kelas. Naruto langsung menarik sapu tangan itu dan menyibukkan diri dengan menyeka tengkuknya, sementara Hinata langsung saja menunduk di depan bukunya. Hidung mancung gadis itu nyaris menempel pada lembaran buku Fisikanya yang terbuka.

"Siapa yang berani berpacaran di kelas saya?!" Bu Anko langsung saja melupakan kepala Lee. Tangannya berkacak, matanya mendelik pada seluruh siswanya. Guru killer ini sangat tidak menoleransi kegiatan lain di dalam kelasnya selain kegiatan belajar mengajar. Dan pacaran, termaksud dalam hal yang tidak ditoleransi itu.

"Naruto dengan Hinata, bu!" seru Lee memprovokasi. Membuat Naruto mengerang pelan, sementara objek kedua yang disebut namanya makin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

"Na. Ru. To."

"Tidak, bu guru." kilah Naruto gelagapan. Bu Anko makin tajam menatapnya. "Mu—mustahil. Mana mungkin. Bisa-bisanya saya pacaran dengan Hinata, bu."

Perkataan Naruto membuat teman-temannya mengerang pelan, Chouji yang duduk di depannya hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Kiba menyumpah-nyumpahi Naruto, sementara Lee melakukan keduanya. Menyumpah-nyumpahi dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala atas ketololan temannya itu.

"Hinata."

"I..iiya bu?"

"Kamu pacaran sama Naruto?"

"Tiii...tik..tidak, bu." Hinata menggeleng pelan, meskipun berusaha ia sembunyikan, tetap saja ada nada tercekat dalam suaranya.

"Hmmm, kalau dipikir-pikir omongan Naruto benar juga. Mustahil. Mana mungkin Hinata mau dengan laki-laki kayak Naruto, iya kan?" ujar Bu Anko akhirnya, lalu kembali memainkan guntingnya di kepala Lee.

"Goblog!" bisikan tanpa suara itu diterima Naruto ketika dia memelototi Lee. Naruto kembali menghembuskan napasnya, berat. Ditatapnya helaian ungu pucat di tangannya yang dijejaki pirang rambutnya, diremasnya pelan sebelum menoleh pada si pemilik sapu tangan itu.

"Beneran, mustahil gue bisa memiliki lo, Hinata." batinnya mengasihani diri sendiri.

Sementara Hinata? Hmmm, jangan ditanya lagi. Patah hati.

**~0o0~**

**To be continued? Bersambung? Bersambung?**

**Hahahaha nggak! #dor**

**Bersambunglahhhhhh…. :D**

**~0o0~**

**Author's side**

Holaholaaaa semuanyaaaaa!

Hooo iyaa, hai teman-teman semua. Akhirnya setelah berjuta-juta milyar triliyun tahun tak menulis fanfic, aku yeah… kembali lagi, dengan fanfic yang err…. Agak… ah sudahlah!

Okeke teman-teman, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini sampai selesai. Maybe the storyline in this fic is too old school, but, yeah, this is my style, I like write stuff like this. Kekekke… :D

Beberapa adegan di chapter ini adalah nyata di kehidupan aku, so thanks a lot untuk teman-teman SMA aku yang udah kasih inspirasi lewat kelakuan sinting mereka. Hahahaha. Berkat kalian, fanfic ini ada, cuy!

Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Narsiezzz dikit gak papa, yaphz?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing...**_

_**Ever After...**_

*Sewotkah bos? Bakar laut! Wakakkaka...*


	2. Pecahkan Saja Rasa Tidak Percaya Dirimu

Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

**J**atuh** C**inta** R**upa**-R**upa** R**asanya

A NaruHina Fanfic

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

_**WARNING : A. OOC. OOC. OOC. Misstypo. Bahasa agak-sangat Kurang Sopan.**_

I hope you enjoy this story.

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

**~0O0~**

**Chapter II : Pecahkan Saja Rasa Tidak Percaya Dirimu Biar Ramai!**

**~0O0~**

Naruto tidak lagi berkonsentrasi pada ramen yang sudah setengah jalan ia habiskan. Matanya mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok gadis yang baru saja memasuki kantin dan duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Gadis itu cenderung lebih diam dari teman-temannya yang cerewet dan genitnya minta ampun itu. Gadis berambut panjang itu hanya sesekali menanggapi dan tersenyum kecil, membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ih, kenapa lo? Kerasukan?" tanya Chouji yang merasa heran ketika melihat Naruto tak lagi semangat memakan ramennya dan malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ah, ngasal lo." tukas Naruto, kembali tertarik dengan ramennya.

Lee yang duduk di hadapan Naruto menoleh ke belakang mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto tadi dan mendapati Hinata duduk dua meja di antara mereka. "Ohh... lagi merhatiin dia toh."

"Siapa sih?"

"Itu loh, Ndut. Incerannya nih setan. Aduuuh!" jawab Lee santai yang secara spontan dihadiahi jitakan sumpit di kepalanya.

"Ohhh, yang itu toh." Sahut Chouji, menatap Hinata dan tahu-tahu berteriak. "Hinata cantiiikkk! Naruto naksir nih!"

"Brengsek, berisik banget sih lo!"

Hinata dan teman-temannya langsung saja menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang memiting kepala Chouji, yang sedang berada di dalam kantin menyoraki dan bersuit-suit ria kepada Hinata yang langsung berpura-pura sibuk dengan mie ayamnya. Sementara Sakura dan Ino malah memberikan tatapan sinis pada cecunguk pembuat onar dan tidak tahu malu itu.

"Dasar norak!" desis Ino, "kampung deh."

"Ck, gue gak pernah ngerti dengan selera lo terhadap cowok, Ta." sambung Sakura, meminum es teh-nya.

"Iya, padahal yang mau sama lo kan banyak. Malah suka cowok badung begitu..."

Hinata mengunyah makanannya tanpa berniat membalas perkataan teman-temannya. Mau membela diri pun percuma, mereka tak akan bisa mengerti perasaan Hinata. Ia mengunyah buru-buru sembari menahan perasaannya yang bergemuruh. Begitu selesai dengan makanannya, Hinata merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan dua lembar lima ribuan kepada Karin. "Rin, aku bayarnya nitip ya. Aku mau ke perpus dulu. Duluan ya, semua." Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantin, membuat teman-temannya saling menatap heran satu sama lain.

"Kalian sih." Ujar Karin singkat, dan kembali mengunyah Nasi gorengnya.

**~0O0~**

Sementara itu di kawanan Naruto...

"Ya, dia pergi deh..."

"Gara-gara kalian nih!" Sahut Naruto kesal.

"Ngek, dia jalan sendiri tuh, Nar. Susul gih, mumpung para penyihir itu lagi nggak sama si Tuan Putri." cetus Lee.

"Nggak deh, ntar dia ogah ketemu gue." ujar Naruto, kembali sibuk dengan ramennya. Melampiaskan rasa kecewanya karena tak bisa melihat diam-diam si pujaan hatinya lebih lama lagi.

Lee memutar matanya yang belo itu, "kayaknya susah banget ya buat lo ngedeketin dia? Nar gue kasih tahu ke lo ya, dia tuh naksir sama lo! Dia juga suka sama lo! Lo tinggal deketin dia aja."

"Nggak usah mengada-ada deh, gak mungkin suka sama gue."

Chouji yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja. "Naruto, lo ikut gue."

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto defensif. Nih gajah Thailand mukanya serius banget, pasti ada apa-apanya nih.

"Ntar juga pasti lo tahu. Lee, bantuin gue nyeret nih beruk kampung." Lee dengan senang hati menyeret Naruto ke luar kantin, diikuti Chouji yang mendorong punggung Naruto. Dia sudah tahu kemana Chouji akan membawa mereka. Perpustakaan.

Bukan apa-apa, mereka sudah tahu kemana Hinata pergi. Sejak mereka menjejakkan kaki di SMAN Konoha ini, telinga mereka sudah dijejalkan segala macam fakta tentang Hinata. Naruto yang nota benenya naksir Hinata sejak MOS selalu saja menyampahi telinga mereka dengan cerita-cerita mengenai 'Hinata begini, Hinata begitu'. Sahabat mereka itu sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Hinata, namun sayangnya, pemuda yang dikenal suka bikin onar itu selalu saja kurang pede bila dihadapkan pada hal-hal yang berbau cinta-cintaan.

Bukannya mereka kurang kerjaan sampai-sampai mengurusi urusan hati dua anak manusia itu. Fakta bahwa Hinata juga menyukai Naruto membuat Lee dan kawan-kawan semangat untuk mendorong Naruto menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi apa daya, rasa percaya diri Naruto yang melewati -100 kalau sudah perhubungan dengan Hinata itu membuat mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Mau mendekati Hinata juga percuma, karena ketiga penyihir yang selalu mendempeti Hinata pergi kemana-mana membuat mereka susah untuk mengorek informasi dari Hinata mengenai perasaannya pada Naruto.

Cinta selalu bisa memutar balikkan segala hal. Naruto yang dikenal tidak takut apapun terpaksa harus puas dengan hanya bisa memandangi gadis pujaannya dari jauh. Untuk yang namanya urusan hati memang tidak bisa dipandang enteng, bahkan untuk cowok berantakan macam Naruto. Dia dikenal tak takut apa pun dan pantang malu, namun menyatakan perasaan pada perempuan yang disukainya saja tidak bisa. Bagi Naruto, perkara menyatakan cinta tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, mengedipkan mata dan buang kentut. Untuknya, menyatakan cinta perlu persiapan yang tidak main-main, ia butuh menguatkan mental, dan untuk saat ini, dia tidak punya mental untuk mendengar penolakan dari gadis pujaannya itu.

Penolakan?

Iya penolakan. Naruto kalau menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata pasti akan berbuah penolakan. Mana mau Hinata dengan makhluk sepertinya?

Begitulah pemikiran Naruto.

Pemikiran paling durjana, paling kafir, paling syirik sejagat raya. Kenapa? Karena dia sudah berani menarik kesimpulan tanpa melihat secara keseluruhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Atau, dalam istilah religiusnya (jiaahhhh), dia sudah melangkahi kehendak Tuhan. Apalah itu suudzon. Berprasangka. Berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak.

Atau, dalam istilah gahulnya, sok tahu!

Karena ia sudah sok tahu terhadap perasaan Hinata padanya.

"Lho, ngapain kita ke perpus?" tanya Naruto begitu Lee menyeretnya ke tempat yang jarang ia singgahi itu (kecuali untuk memperhatikan Hinata secara diam-diam tentunya).

"Comel lo. Diem aja dah" Chouji memiting leher Naruto dan menggiringnya melewati penjaga perpustakaan yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran. Si pemuda berbadan dua, eh bertubuh gendut itu berhenti di Fiction Section, salah satu sudut yangs sering ditongkrongi Hinata. Begitu melihat siluet gadis berambut panjang itu, sontak Chouji langsung menyentakkan tubuh Naruto ke depan, membuat Naruto menabrak rak buku yang ada di dekatnya. "_Good luck, boy_!"

"Aduuuh, taek lo—" maki-makian yang akan dilancarkan Naruto berhenti di ujung lidah begitu melihat wajah Hinata yang kini bersemburat merah hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahnya.

'Manisnya...'

Naruto langsung saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, nyengir kuda sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata yang entah mengapa berdiri mematung di depannya. "Sori Hinata, maaf maaf tadi ada yang ngedorong aku."

Shit! malah pake gagap.

"Ehmmm, i...iya, ng...nggak apa-apa, kkok..."Hinata kembali sibuk atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura sibuk dengan rak buku yang ada di depannya. Hatinya sudah cenat-cenut tak karuan.

Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, lalu ikut-ikutan memilih-milih buku yang tampak menarik untuknya. Tetapi, lagi-lagi Naruto harus dibuat kaget begitu wajah Chouji dan Lee muncul dari celah-celah di rak buku.

"Ajakin dia ngomong dong!"

"Kesempatan boy, kesempatan!"

Naruto memelototi wajah-wajah jahil itu, lalu beralih ke samping dan mendapati Hinata sedang memandanginya. Hinata yang kedapatan sedang memperhatikan si pirang itu cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya. Aduh ini kenapa nih Hinata nunduk-nunduk terus? Takut ya, ngeliat dia?

"Err... Hinata." panggil Naruto dengan nada yang bisa dibilang lembut.

"A..ada apa, Nnaa.. Naruto?"

"I... ini." tangan Naruto yang terbungkus kulit kecoklatan menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan ungu, benda yang beberapa hari lalu dipinjamkan oleh Hinata sekaligus benda bersejarah baginya.

"Tid... tidak usah. Itu untuk Naruto saja." tolak Hinata, berupaya menekan kegugupan dalam suaranya.

"Tapi ini kan punya kamu," kata Naruto lagi, memandangi gadis yang menunduk di depannya itu. Entah mengapa, gadis itu selalu saja seperti itu, enggan untuk menatap Naruto. Takut kah gadis itu padanya? Jadi, selama ini perkiraan Lee dan Chouji itu salah dong? iya kan?

Hinata menggeleng, masih belum berani membalas pandangan Naruto. "Untuk Naruto saja."

"Nggak bisa kayak gitu dong. Aku kan cuma minjem—"

"Hinata," satu suara yang berat menyela pembicaraan mereka. Dua orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Gaara..."

"Nih, gue udah dapat bukunya. Kamu mau yang mana? Yang jilid satu atau dua?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara, tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang tampak terusik dengan kehadirannya. Cemburu nih yeee.

"Ehmmm, sa... satu." jawab Hinata pelan, lalu beralih pada Naruto. "Na.. Naruto, aa...aku dd...duluan ya." sambungnya sambil melambai pelan lalu berjalan ke arah Gaara yang sudah duluan ke salah satu meja di perpustakaan, menunggu Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto hanya bisa memandangi mereka dari jauh. Hinata yang tampak begitu akrab dengan Gaara, salah satu cowok yang paling pintar dan dianggap paling keren di kelas mereka. Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat, ia tahu dia tidak akan punya kesempatan. Hinata itu sempurna, dan tentu saja gadis sempurna akan memilih pasangan yang sempurna pula. Dan sempurna bukanlah kata yang bisa mewakili Naruto. Dia jauh, jauh dari sempurna.

Dia sudah sering merasakan hal seperti ini. Patah hati berkali-kali dengan orang yang sama. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang ditakdirkan bukan untuk kita miliki. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang selalu membuatnya merasa kecil dan tidak berguna. Cinta ada bukan untuk orang-orang seperti dia.

Lagi pula siapa dia, sampai mimpi bisa mendapatkan Hinata?

**~0o0~**

Hinata baru saja pulang dari les Pianonya. Biasanya, sehabis les dia akan langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Namun sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ini dia selalu saja menyempatkan dirinya untuk singgah ke salah satu kedai kopi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat lesnya. Dia pergi ke kedai kopi itu bukan tanpa alasan, dia juga tidak fanatik-fanatik amat sama yang namanya kopi. Hanya saja sewaktu pertama kali ia datang ke tempat itu bersama teman-teman lesnya, dia merasa saat itulah Tuhan mengabulkan doa-doanya selama ini.

Saat itu, ketika ia dan teman-temannya hendak menuju kasir, pintu masuk menjeblak terbuka dan sosok pemuda yang selama ini selalu menghantui pikiran Hinata muncul dari balik pintu itu. Tanpa melihat kanan-kiri, pemuda bermata biru itu berjalan teburu-buru menuju bagian belakang kedai kopi itu. Dengan sengaja Hinata melambatkan transaksinya, berpura-pura menghitung uang, bahkan meminta teman-temannya pulang duluan, berharap agar ia bisa melihat kembali kemunculan Naruto yang tidak diduga-duga itu. Sekaligus ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya sedang apa Naruto di tempat itu. Dan mungkin hari itu adalah hari keberuntungan Hinata, Saat sedang berpura-pura menghitung uang kembaliannya, Naruto muncul dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengikatkan celemek hitam ke pinggangnya.

"Nona, apa ada yang salah?" tanya kasir kedai kopi saat itu. Hinata menggeleng pelan, lalu berjalan lambat-lambat dengan mata yang sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto yang cekatan meracik minuman.

Ketika sampai di luar pun, Hinata tidak langsung pulang. Dia malah berdiri memandangi Naruto dari balik kaca jendela besar di kedai yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalanan. Saat itu Naruto begitu sibuk meramu satu pesanan seorang tamu kedai. Naruto terlihat begitu serius mengerjakan racikan kopinya, jauh berbeda dengan yang biasanya Hinata lihat di sekolah. Namun, entah mengapa hal itu semakin menambah kekaguman Hinata kepada Naruto. Di saat orang-orang seumurnya masih bergantung pada orang tua, Naruto sudah bisa bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Sosok Naruto selalu saja mengundang kekaguman Hinata. Naruto terlihat begitu bersinar. Naruto yang penuh semangat, selalu tersenyum, bebas dan hidup tanpa beban. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu terikat dengan aturan dan hidup penuh kekangan orang tuanya. Meskipun selalu berbuat onar, Naruto tidak serta merta tak punya kelebihan. Naruto terlihat begitu berkharisma ketika berhadapan dengan bidang yang disukainya. Naruto sangat pintar dalam pelajaran seni, terutama bermain gitar. Naruto bisa menjadi sangat berbeda ketika berhadapan dengan alat musik bersenar itu. Apa lagi saat cowok itu bermain gitar sembari menyanyikan lagunya Secondhand Serenade yang Fall For You. Naruto keren sekali, romantis dan hihihihi… tampan! Pernah suatu waktu saat Naruto tampil di pensi sekolah (setelah dirong-rong oleh teman-temannya untuk manggung), sewaktu pemuda itu menyanyi dan melihat ke arahnya—menurut Hinata, Naruto melihat ke arahnya—cowok itu tersenyum padanya, dan terus-terusan saja menatapnya! Menurutnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Lamunannya tentang Naruto mulai menyebar ke mana-mana. Pipinya putihnya tersepuh warna merah gara-gara memikirkan pemuda pujaannya itu, dan jantungnya meloncat-loncat di dalam dadanya. Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Hinata sudah sampai pada belokan terakhir yang akan membawanya ke kedai kopi tempat Naruto bekerja sampai sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia mematung, memandang tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi tak jauh di depannya, lalu detik berikutnya Hinata menggeser tubuhnya dan bersembunyi di balik tiang beton yang menempel pada bangunan yang ada di dekatnya.

Ia menyeka rambut panjangnya, pelan-pelan menatap ke depan dari balik tiang persembunyiannya. Di ujung jalan sana, didapatinya Naruto yang berseragam pegawai kedai kopi sedang berjongkok di depan kardus coklat. Dua ekor kucing berbulu kuning belang-belang putih nampaknya sedang menikmati susu dari dalam wadah plastik yang ada di dekat kaki Naruto. Hinata benar-benar memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto mengelus-elus kepala kucing yang terlihat begitu mungil di tangan kekarnya. Dia terlihat begitu penuh kasih sayang. Lagi, Hinata menemukan nilai plus dalam diri Naruto. Hinata berdiam di sana selama beberapa saat, memandangi Naruto yang kini semakin hihihi… tampan dengan rambut pirang cepaknya yang beberapa waktu lalu dipotong itu.

Manik keperakannya membulat seketika saat ia merasakan sebuah genggaman di bahunya, ia menoleh cepat dan didapatinya seorang pria berjanggut sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Permisi, nona." kata pria itu dengan sopan. "Anda menghalangi pintu masuk rumahku." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu besi keabu-abuan yang ada di belakang Hinata.

"Aaaa... Ma... maaf!" ucap Hinata cepat-cepat sembari membungkukan badannya berkali-kali. Segera ia menggeser posisi berdirinya, dan memberikan kesempatan pada pria berambut coklat itu untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sesaat Hinata benar-benar lupa kalau Naruto juga ada di sekitar tempat itu.

"Hinata?" suara serak itu menyentakkan pikiran Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang itu menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah, melihat Naruto berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Rasa panas merembesi wajah Hinata, membuat putih pualam itu tersepuh dengan rona merah muda. Naruto tengah nyengir kepadanya dan hal itu membuat hatinya kebat-kebit. Tangannya yang mulai berkeringat meremas gelisah pegangan tas tangannya, sesaat mata mereka bertemu namun Hinata cepat-cepat menurunkan wajahnya. Hinata benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa karena kejadian ini tidak pernah ada dalam rencananya. Tadinya dia hanya ingin masuk ke dalam kafe, duduk di kursi paling pojok sembari berpura-pura membaca majalah—padahal sebenarnya sedang memperhatikan si barista remaja muda ganteng sedang bekerja. Stalker, menurutmu? Stalker? Iya, Hinata mengaku. Dia stalker. Stalkernya Naruto. Mending dia ngaku deh daripada bohong-bohong. Tapi kalian jangan bilang ya, sama sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain mengenai kelakuan nista si Tuan Putri ini.

"Hai," sapa Naruto, tersenyum kikuk.

"Na... Naru... H... Hai!" tergagap, Hinata menjawab cepat. Aduh, Naruto tersenyum padanya dan Hinata merasa dia akan pingsan sekarang juga. Tanpa melihat Naruto ia melambai singkat, berbalik dan berjalan secepat mungkin meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan melihat tingkahnya.

Yang kemudian dia sesali kelakuannya. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Mengapa ia tidak bisa santai saja menghadapi naruto? Mengapaaaa?

**~0O0~**

Naruto menerawang langit-langit kamar kost-nya, Berbaring dengan menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai bantal, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam sehelai sapu tangan berwana ungu muda. Pikirannya berkelana pada kejadian tadi sore di tempatnya bekerja. Wajah yang dihiasi tiga garis di masing-masing pipi itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tangannya sibuk menggaruki bagian belakang kepala, gelisah sendiri.

Entah kebetulan macam apa yang mempertemukan mereka tadi, meskipun hanya saling menyapa dua patah kata, rasa-rasanya seperti ada yang meledak di dalam dirinya saat ia menatap wajah jelita gadis itu.

Namun, keadaan berbunga-bunga yang membuat cowok tujuh belas tahun itu serasa Superman yang baru saja menyelamatkan Lois Lane langsung meredup ketika pikirannya terus berjalan ke akhir pertemuan singkat mereka tadi. Saat Hinata tergagap membalas sapanya dan langsung kabur begitu saja, membuat rasa percaya diri Naruto menurun drastis. Jebol ke angka -100.

Siapa sangka Hinata akan berlari ketakutan saat melihatnya?

Naruto bangkit dan menudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir tempat tidurnya, manik kebiruan itu menatap dalam-dalam pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin persegi yang ada di meja belajarnya yang berantakan.

"Apa wajahku begitu menyeramkan? Apa aku begitu memalukan untuk didekati?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Kepalanya menunduk, tangannya meremas sapu tangan 'pemberian' Hinata. Ia nyengir lebar, lalu beberapa detik kemudian berganti senyum sinis.

Aiiih... serumit ini kah cinta? Bagaimana caranya sebuah cinta bisa mengubah bahagia menjadi sedih? Mengganti manis dengan kecut?

"Tuhkan," katanya kepada sapu tangan yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. "Aku mengharap pemilikmu lagi. Aku menginginkan pemilikmu lagi. Tapi dia jauh sekali."

**~0O0~**

**Bersambung? Bersambung? Bersambung?**

**Nggak deh. Nggak bersambung. Udah tamat.**

**Tapi bohong!**

**Author's side**

Naruto bisa main gitar? Hanjeeerrrr…. Impian anak SMA banget guaaa. Teenlit binggooooo~~~

Dah, Maafkan atas deskripsi kampret saya untuk beberapa bagian yang tampak mustahil di fanfik ini, anggap saja lah ada _hope insert_ saya di sini. Yang naksir cowok yang bisa main gitar. Yang langsung balik badan maju lari pas ketemu dengan gebetan. Hhahahhahaha.

Oke stop.

Ini dia chapter kedua. Masih seperti yang chapter satu, dia diberhentikan pada bagian yang heeemmmm masih membuat bingung. Mau berhenti di sini, tak ada bagian yang membuat teman-teman untuk penasaran. Mau dilanjut ke adegan selanjutnya, adegan selanjutnya nggak oke buat ditaruh di sini. Jadi ya sudah, ambil opsi pertama saja, dengan harapan teman-teman tidak bosan baca fanfik ini. Maklum, menurut pendapat beberapa orang, katanya cerita saya ini cenderung datar gitu. Minim konflik.

Masalahnya, saya nggak suka konflik. Saya suka yang flat. Yang datar kayak papan cucian.

Jadi, kalau teman-teman berpikir akan ada konflik yang _waw bingo OMG yang sampai bisa bikin pusing pala Megatron_, I'm sorry. I can't give you a drama. Saya belum bisa kasih tulisan tebing terjal untuk kalian baca. Saya belum siap menyiksa Mas Naruto dan Mbak Hinata saya iniiihhh. Hohohoho.

Terusss, kalau mungkin teman-teman mau, saya butuh saran dan kritik kalian. Kira-kira, apa-apa saja yang kurang dan yang perlu ditambahkan dalam fanfik saya ini. Yaahhh, apa-apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian lah.

Heheheh.

So, terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca chapter dua ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

**Balasan Review:**

**Silent Reader : **Iyaaa, ini sudah update. Hehehe, makasihhh :D

**Hqhqhq: ** Hahaha, syukurlah kalau culu. Padahal aku sempat mikir ini garing. Makasih reviewnya kakaaaa! :D

**Sinoy : **iYaapp, ini sudah dilanjut kakaaa :D

**Nanananaha **: Yahh, di sini memang Naruto sifatnya kurang percaya diri gitu deh kalau berhadapan dengan Hinata. Hohohoho…

Narsiezzz dikit gak papa, yaphz?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing...**_

_**Ever After...**_

*Sewotkah bos? Goreng aspal! Wakakkaka...*


	3. Plan and Invitation

Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

**J**atuh** C**inta** R**upa**-R**upa** R**asanya

A NaruHina Fanfic

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

_**WARNING : A. OOC. OOC. OOC. Misstypo. Bahasa agak-sangat Kurang Sopan.**_

I hope you enjoy this story.

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

**~0O0~**

**Chapter III : Plan and Invitation, Bukan Perkara Mudah Ngomong Sama Gebetanmu!**

**~0O0~**

Hari ini bisa menjadi hari yang tak tertebak. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Hinata, tapi bisa juga menjadi hari yang berat baginya. Seminggu lagi dia akan berulang tahun yang ketujuh belas. Atas saran teman-temannya, Hinata pun berniat untuk merayakan momen istimewanya ini. Momen manis di saat dia telah beranjak dewasa. Dan juga karena Naruto.

Loh, kenapa Naruto sampai dibawa-bawa?

Begini.

Semalam, saat ia asyik bertelepon dengan sahabat-sahabatnya membicarakan perihal pesta ulang tahunnya, Karin menyatakan satuu pernyataan brilian. Dengan mengadakan pesta ini dan mengundang Naruto, memperbesar kemungkinan ia akan berbicara dan lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Setidaknya, cowok pujaannya itu akan melihat dirinya yang berbeda, dalam suasana yang berbeda, dan penuh pesona yang tidak dapat ditolak. Namun, Hinata memikirkan hal lain. Hal yang amat sangat tidak ia duga bisa ia pikirkan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya akan memikirkan hal itu! Hal yang nekat. Hal yang sangat tidak dirinya. Maka, begitu acara membicarakan detail pestanya selesai, Hinata tidak langsung tidur, dia malah sibuk balik kiri-balik kanan karena pikiran nekatnya tadi. Ya Tuhan! Dia bisa gila!

Maka, sebelum kegilaannya bertambah, ia segera menelpon Karin—Sahabatnya yang menurutnya paling netral dan bisa diajak berunding untuk masalah yang seperti ini. Jemarinya gemetar karena adrenalin. Dia butuh berbicara kepada seseorang sekarang ini, mengenai kepalanya, mengenai pemikirannya. Ia menarik napas panjang. Duh, kenapa Karin lama sekali mengangkatnya?

"Hmm?" terdengar suara gumaman dari seberang sana.

"Ka—Karin?" Hinata bertanya kaku.

"Hinata, ini sudah jam berapa? Aku mau tidur…" Suara Karin terdengar sedikit kesal dan serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Hinata melirik jam yang ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya, jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke arah angka dua.

"Jam dua."

Berdehem sejenak untuk memulihkan suara, sebelum akhirnya Karin bertanya lagi. "Lantas, kenapa kau menelponku?"

"Ka—Karin…" Hinata tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup, jantungnya serasa memalu rusuknya.

"Hinata, demi Tuhan! Kau menelponku hanya untuk menyebut-nyebut namaku?!" Kini Karin mulai terdengar seperti singa yang digangggu tidurnya, _gengges_ setengah mati.

"Bagaimana kalau aku nembak Naruto?" Hinata berbicara dengan cepat, seakan kalau ia memberikan jeda sedikit saja untuk gugup maka kata-kata itu tak akan keluar untuk selama-lamanya dari dalam mulutnya dan akan tersimpan sampai berdebu di sudut kepalanya.

"Terse—Oh my… wha—what? Hah?! Apa?!"

'Scuse me?

Di seberang sana, Karin langsung saja terduduk kaku di tempat tidurnya. Baru saja, tadi, Hinata temannya yang super duper _absobloodylutely_ pemalu itu menyampaikan gagasan garis miring pertanyaan garis miring meminta pendapat untuk menembak—menyatakan—cinta pada cowok yang disukainya? Serius?

"Hinata," panggil Karin begitu dia bisa menyembukan kekagetannya tadi. "Kamu serius?"

"Hmmhmmmhm…"

"Beneran?"

"Hmmhmmhmm…"

"Kamu udah kadung banget ya, naksir sama tuh manusia?"

"I—iya." Kini Hinata seperti terdengar putus asa dengan perasaan sukanya.

"Siap ambil resikonya?" Tanya Karin lagi, kali ini nadanya berubah serius.

"Resiko?"

"Ya resiko malunya, resiko ditolak." Karin mulai menjabarkan pendapatnya. "Okelah kita sekelas, dan kamu udah lama banget naksir sama dia. Tapi, kita kan nggak tahu dia naksir balik sama kamu atau nggak. Gimana, bisa ambil resiko itu?"

Lama percakapan itu digantung, Hinata memikirkan perkataan Karin baik-baik. Bagaimana kalau seandainya dirinya ditolak? Tapi, setidaknya ia berusaha untuk memperjuangkan perasaannya, memperjuangkan cintanya sekali pun kemungkinan ia akan mendapat jawaban yang membuat hatinya patah itu lebih besar. Dia hanya ingin menuntaskan semuanya, dan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah upaya dirinya untuk mencapai kebahagiaan … sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia hanya ingin Naruto tahu perasaannya.

"Hinata?" lagi, terdengar suara Karin memecah keheningan. Jujur saja, dia merasa kalau dirinya sudah keterlaluan saat melontarkan pendapatnya tadi.

"Aku siap. Aku siap dengan semua resikonya."Tanpa diduga, suuara Hinata terdengar begitu serius, tanda bahwa keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Serius?" Tanya Karin lagi, memastikan dan juga berupaya bahwa sahabatnya ini tidak asal ambil keputusan saja.

"Iya. Aku serius."

**~0O0~**

Dan karena semalaman membiacarakan perihal (senyum-senyum) rencana nembaknya itu (senyum-senyum lagi) Hinata sampai telat bangun dan terlambat datang ke sekolah! Gelar siswa teladannya hancur seketika. Pak Ebisu, guru yang sedang piket sampai _jaw drop_ gara-gara melihat Hinata muncul sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Pak guruuuu! Jangan ditutup gerbangnyaaa!" teriak Hinata dengan gaya sindennya. Yang bisa berteriak dengan suara lemah lembut dan gaya anggun meski sedang berlari-lari seperti itu kan cuma Hinata.

Semua siswa yang sedang dihukum karena terlambat langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata, dan menatap tak percaya pada gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu. Hinata Hyuuga? Terlambat? Matahari tadi terbitnya di sebelah mana yaa?

"Hyuuga?" teriak Pak Ebisu tak percaya, buru-buru mengubah tampang cengo-nya menjadi lebih berwibawa. "Cepat Masuk! Sudah berani terlambat ya sekarang!"

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Hinata masuk di celah gerbang yang hanya terbuka sedikit dan bergabung dengan siswa-siswa yang terlambat. Semua mata tertuju padanya, membuatnya menunduk karena risih. Malu juga karena menjadi pusat perhatian gara-gara datang terlambat.

Tiba-tiba, dia dikagetkan dengan sebuah buku dan sebuah pulpen yang disodorkan padanya. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil buku yang berisi catatan nama-nama siswa yang terlambat dan mengangsurkan terima kasih.

"Yo, sama-sama."

Hinata berjengit, matanya menelusuri nama-nama yang tertulis pada buku yang ada di tangannya. Dan mata yang sewarna batu opal itu membulat sempurna tatkala menemukan nama Naruto di sana, tepat di atas baris tempat ia akan menuliskan namanya.

Ekor matanya melirik ke samping, dan perutnya makin bergejolak saat melihat tubuh jakung itu berdiri di sampingnya kanannya.

'Jangan gemetar... jangan gemetar... jangan gemetar...'

Tapi sebanyak apa pun dia memantrai dirinya, tubuhnya tetap saja bergejolak dan perutnya melilit. Dia gemetaran saking bahagianya. Ia bahkan menulis namanya begitu berantakan, sampai ia harus mencoretnya dan mengulang menulis namanya sendiri sampai tiga kali.

Ini pertanda apa?

Setelah semalaman suntuk memikirkan pemuda ini, pas paginya si _pemuda ini_ sudah berdiri di sampingnya?

Apakah ini pertanda bahwa rencananya akan berhasil?

Apakah ini pertanda bahwa cintanya akan berbalas?

Apakah mereka akan teruus bersama sampai kakek-nenek kelak?

Apakah mereka berdua akan hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya?

_Hold on girl!—_Tolong beri tahu Hinata untuk menahan pikirannya itu.

Setelah benar-benar bisa menuliskan namanya dengan baik, Hinata kembali menyerahkan buku dan pulpen itu kepada Naruto. Matanya melirik malu-malu ke arah Naruto yang menerima buku itu dan meneruskannya ke Pak Ebisu yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahnya, mungkin merasa diperhatikan. Hinata yang tertangkap basah cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Emmm... tid—tidak ada apa-apa kok, Naruto." balas Hinata, menyembunyikan gugup di dalam suaranya.

"Oh." Naruto merespon singkat, menggantung. Lalu menyambung kata lagi. "Ko bisa telat sih?"

"Eh?"

"Itu, Hinata kenapa bisa telat?" Nih yee, kalau bicara sama Hinata, Naruto pasti bakalan dapat nilai seratus di pelajaran bahasa Indonesia. Always, karena dia selalu saja menggunakan tata bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

"Te—telat bangun." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Ho, gitu ya."

"Ka—kalau Naruto?"

"Hehehehe, biasa deh semalam begadang nonton bola."

"Oh, be-begitu..."

"Iya, hehehe. Besok Hinata jangan terlambat lagi ya." kata Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Iy—"

"Wadauwww!"

"Besok Hinata jangan terlambat lagi ya." Pak Ebisu yang tanpa mereka sadari sudah ada di belakang mereka. "Heh, katakan hal itu ada dirimu sendiri Naruto Uzumaki. Sok menasehati orang lain."

"I—iyaa pak, maaf." Naruto menunduk, sembari mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dari Pak Ebisu tadi.

Begitu Pak Ebisu beranjak ke depan barisan dan mengeluarkan petuahnya, dengan ragu-ragu Hinata bertanya pada Naruto. "Na—Naruto, kamu... tidak apa-apa kan?"

Naruto yang saat itu sedang bersiul-siul kecl menoleh, dan nyengir kuda ke arah Hinata yang balas tersenyum.

Terlambat tidak pernah seindah ini.

**~0O0~**

_**Lima hari sebelum hari H**_

Karin cepat-cepat meraih undangan ulang tahun yang dipegang Hinata, menghitung dan membaca nama yang tertulis di undangan itu, lalu membaginya menjadi tiga bagian. Dengan cekatan, dia membagikan masing-masing 50 lembar undangan yang berwarna ungu muda dengan aksen gliter itu kepada Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura dan Ino meneliti nama-nama yang tertera di lembaran undangan yang menjadi bagian mereka. Selang beberapa detik, Sakura terdiam, matanya melotot, lalu menjerit-jerit sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Karinnn_! I love you so much_!" kata Sakura langsung memelik Karin. "Lo tahu aja nama siapa yang gue mauuu! Thanks udah ngasih nama Sasuke ke gueee!"

"Iyaaa, iyaaa. Tapi, _please_. Berhenti melakukan percobaan pembunuhan ke gue." Gerutu Karin yang kesusahan bernapas karena pelukan Sakura yang terlalu erat.

"Karin ihhhhh! Kok Sakura yang dikasih sih? Gue kan juga mau!" Gerutu Ino,memanyunkan bibir berligloss-nya itu. Yeah, cerita klasik dua sahabat yang naksir cowok yang sama tapi perasaan mereka terhadap gebetan mereka belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan persahabatan mereka itu.

"Lo kan bisa pergi bareng Sakura? Susah amat."

"Tapi Sakura kan pelit!"

"Ih enak aja lo ngatain gue pelit. Beneran gak gue ajak nih lo! Weeekkk!" ujar Sakura cepat-cepat, lalu berlari meninggalkan Ino dan yang lainnya. Merasa kesal karena dia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke juga, tanpa pamit kepada dua sahabatnya yang lain, Ino pun cepat-cepat mengejar Sakura.

Sementara itu, Karin memberikan secarik undangan dari sisa bagian yang ia pegang, membuat dada Hinata berdetak begitu keras ketika membaca nama yang tertulis di sana.

"Karin, ini harus ya?" tanyanya tak mampu menyembunyikan gugup dan senang dari suaranya. Semacam ekspresi yang sedikit bodoh sebenarnya, kalau kita bisa melihat langsung bagaimana wajah Hinata sekarang.

"Karena lo sendiri yang bilang kalau dia itu orang spesial buat kamu. Dan kamu harus pedekate sekarang sama dia. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi? Selama ini kamu selalu bilang gak bisa deket-deket sama dia karena gak punya alasan. Dan sekarang, undangan ulang tahun kamu ini udah ngasih alasan biar kamu bisa ngomong sama tuh cunguk." ujar Karin dengan nada sinis, tapi Hinata tahu kalau dia menyembunyikan senyum menggoda di balik kata-katanya itu. "Terlebih lagi, ini bisa jadi ajang latihan buat kamu, sebelum nembak dia."

"Ta—tapi Karin..."

"Apa?"

"Malu..." gumam Hinata. Menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di balik lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Karin memutar bola matanya, baru kali ini dia menemukan orang yang jatuh cinta rempong seperti ini. "Hinata, kalau kamu nggak memberikan undangan ini, Naruto nggak bakalan datang."

Spontan Hinata duduk tegak di kursinya, menatap cemas pada Karin yang saat ini tersenyum-senyum penuh kemenangan. "Kenapa?"

"Ya karena nggak ada yang ngasih dia undangan. Gimana sih, undangannya kan ada sama kamu."

Kini Hinata memasang wajah nelangsa. Bukannya ia tidak ingin memberikan undangan ini pada Naruto (Tahu deh, gimana tuh jantung, hati, sama tampang kalau bisa deket-deketan sama Naruto. Jingkrak-jingkrak bahagia, wajah udah kayak taman surga, berbunga-bunga). Hanya saja... ia tidak bisa, ia takut. Sungguh sebuah keadaan yang kontradiktif dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Ketika beberapa jama yang lalu dia begitu bersemangat dengan rencananya, kini, ketika dia harus melakukan langkahnya yang pertama, dia menjadi begitu ragu dan penakut. Hinata terlalu takut bila apa yang ingin ia lakukan gagal. bagaimana bila seandainya ia salah bicara? salah gerak? dan salah-salah lainnya? bagaimana kalau seandainya Naruto menolak dan tidak ingin datang ke pestanya? bagaimana kalau—

"Hinata, please. Hentikan imajinasi liarmu itu. Move, girl. You need to move, now. "

"Ka—Karin aku—"

Karin melambaikan setumpukan undangan ulang tahun Hinata yang sedang ia pegang, lantas meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah malu bercampur jantung yang tak lagi berdetak normal.

.** ~0O0~**

Waktu istirahat hampir habis, namun Hinata belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya tadi. Ino, Sakura dan Karin belum kembali dari tugas mereka membagikan undangan ulang tahunnya, dan ia bahkan yang hanya ditugasi membagikan satu eksemplar undangan benar-benar gugup dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Hinata melamunkan skenario-skenario apa saja yang akan terjadi seandainya dia menyerahkan undangan ini.

"Ughhhh... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ia membatin, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke sebelah kiri, bangku milik Naruto sebelum beralih kembali pada undangan yang ada di tangannya.

Sempat terlintas sebuah pemikiran, bahwa alangkah lebih mudahnya bila ia langsung saja menaruh undangan itu di atas meja Naruto—secara diam-diam tentu saja. Lebih tenang, lebih aman dan tentunya lebih tidak mendebarkan dibanding bila harus memberikannya secara langsung. Hanya saja...

Hinata tidak mau seperti ituuu! Ia ingin berbicara kepada Naruto, berhadap-hadapan dengan pemuda itu, kalau perlu saling tersenyum dan menyatakan cinta (tidak mungkin).

Tapi... dia malu...

tapi... mau...

Hah, sungguh cerita ini sudah jatuh ke dalam lembah membosankan.

'Kalau tidak kuberikan secara langsung, dia tidak mungkin datang!'

Segera, Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengumpulkan tekad untuk memberikan undangan itu kepada pujaan hatinya. Namun sungguh sayang, bel tanda istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi.

"Aduhhh! Bagaimana ini?!" Hinata meringis dalam hati. Teman-teman sekelasnya sudah mulai memenuhi kelas. Tak lama Ino dan Sakura kembali dari tugas mereka.

"Sudah selesai bebebs... Undangan ultah lo, sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah!" seru Ino sembari berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Oh, makasih teman-teman."

"Eh, BTW, Karin mana? Masih belum balik dari tugasnya?"

"Ummm, belum..."

"Oh... eh, ngomong-ngomong..." dan kemudian percakapan mereka pun terus berlanjut untuk membicarakan detail-detail pesta ulang tahun Hinata. Sementara itu satu lembar undangan masih menunggu diberikan.

Dan sampai bel pulang berbunyi, undangan itu tetap ada pada Hinata. Dengan alasan: 1. Hinata belum siap mental untuk berbicara dengan Naruto (meskipun faktanya mereka adalah teman sekelas). 2. Naruto membolos sampai jam pelajaran terakhir.

**~0O0~**

**Dua hari sebelum hari H**

Kelas Kimia Pak Orochimaru sudah berakhir. Keluarnya guru killer berambut panjang itu menjadi angin segar bagi penghuni kelas XI IA 6 yang sebagian besar dari mereka memiliki kepala yang berasap. Seiring dengan menghilangnya eksistensi guru killer itu, siswa kelas XII-IPA 6 mengerutu mengenai setumpuk PR, dan sebagian besar dari mereka... membicarakan tentang ulang tahun Hinata yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Beberapa—ummm, sekumpulan anak perempuan mulai memadati bangku Hinata. Sama seperti ketiga temannya sebelumnya, menanyakan tentang detail pesta Hinata. Beberapa penghuni kelas beranjak keluar, beberapa diantaranya, Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Dan sama seperti yang lainnya, seiring dengan perjalanan mereka ke tempat parkir, mereka ... membicarakan ulang tahun si tuan putri, meskipun tentunya tidak 'secerewet' anak perempuan.

"Ulang tahunnya Hinata itu, ibarat oase di padang pasir ya?" ujar Lee, sembari melirik-lirik jahil seseorang di antara mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Berkah di akhir bulan." sahut Chouji dengan gaya penuh syukurnya. Maklum, anak kos, di akhir bulan begini, sungguh berkah bila ada yang mengundang untuk makan enak.

"Ih dasar, makanan mulu di pikiran lo!"

"Jadi nanti, kita barengan ya perginya?" ajak Lee dengan semangatnya. "Biar kayak di film-film gitu loh, _Cool Boys Hit The Party! _Dan semua orang akan terpesona dengan kehadiran kita! Hiyahahahahah!"

"Ih ogah gue. Lo kate gue jomblo apes kayak lo semua. Saking nggak ada pasangan, pergi pesta aja bareng laki!"

"Ih, taik lo ngatain gue! Emangnya lo punya cewek? Tampang homo gitu!" Lee membalas sengit ucapan Kiba. Si pemuda penyayang anjing itu sudah hendak meladeni ejekan Lee, namun gagal karena Naruto mendenguskan napas yang kelewat keras dan spontan memusnahkan aura cerah di sekitarnya.

"Lo kenapa, Nar?"

"Oh, lo mau berangkat bareng gue ya Nar?" Lee yang dengan tidak pekanya membaca keadaan.

"Apa pentingnya sih, ngomongin yang kayak gitu? Kayak cewek aja lo semua."

"Yeee... kita kan nggak pernah pergi ke acara-acara kayak gitu." Kiba membela diri, "sekali-sekali boleh dong."

"Dan ini penting Nar. Ini ulang tahun Hinata, Tuan Putri pemilik hati lo itu. Masa lo nggak _excited _sih dengan hal ini? Biasanya kan, kalau tentang Hinata, lo paling semangat." Lee menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, kemudian sebuah seringaian terbit di wajahnya. "Atau jangan-jangan lo udah merencanakan sesuatu ya? Lo sudah nyiapin hadiah spektakuler buat Hinata?"

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya, menahan diri supaya tidak meledak di depan-teman-temannya. "Ck. Bisa nggak ngomongin yang lain? Kayak nggak ada topik lain aja." dengan kening yang mengernyit jengkel, Naruto berjalan mendahului teman-temannya. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai topik itu, fakta bahwa Hinata akan berulang tahun membuatnya bersemangat, untuk pertama kalinya, kesempatan bisa menunjukkan pesona di depan Hinata terbuka di depan matanya.

Sayangnya, ada satu hal yang membuatnya mengubur keinginan.

Dia, satu-satunya orang yang tidak diundang di acara ulang tahun Hinata.

Boro-boro menyiapkan hadiah spektakuler.

Teman-temannya sudah memiliki satu eksemplar undangan di tangan mereka, bahkan kini sudah heboh bercerita. Sementara dia, diundang saja tidak. Sebenarnya, ketika Karin menghampiri rombongan mereka di belakang kelas tempo hari dan membagi-bagikan undangan berwarna ungu pucat itu, Naruto sudah berharap agar ia juga diberi. Sayangnya, begitu selesai membagi ke teman-temannya yang lain, cuma Naruto saja yang tidak kebagian.

"Undangan yang lain masih ada sama Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata. Yang belum dapat mungkin undangan kalian ada sama mereka. Datang ya, kalian semua." ujar Karin waktu itu. Jadi, Naruto menahan diri saja, dan berharap-harap cemas ada Sakura, Ino, dan_ khayalan_ paling jauhnya, Hinata datang memberinya sebuah undangan.

Sayang, penantian itu tak berbalas.

Dan hal inilah yang membuat dia uring-uringan.

Dibanding dengan Lee, Chouji, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang tadi dia kata-katai, justru dia yang bertingkah seperti perempuan. galau hanya gara-gara undangan ulang tahun. Persis cewek!

Mau tidak mau, kepercayaan diri Naruto untuk menarik perhatian Hinata makin nyungsep lagi. Dia berpikir bahwa dia tidak diharapkan ada di hari bahagia gadis itu. Hinata saja takut padanya, untuk apa coba mengundang dirinya ke pesta? Bikin takut saja. Iya toh? Dan kini, ketika teman-temannya rempong, dia harus menelan ludah karena tak bisa ikut rempong juga!

"Sial!" ucapnya begitu sampai di tempat parkir dan memasukkan kunci, helmnya ketinggalan di kelas.

Anjir! Sial kuadrat dia. Sudah galau, kini harus balik ke kelas yang ada di lantai dua!

**~0O0~**

Hinata menunggu di depan ruang guru, menunggui Karin yang kebetulan sedang ada urusan dengan ibu Anko mengenai absensi kelas. Sembari menunggu, Hinata duduk-duduk di bangku yang ada di bagian teras ruang guru. Saat itu, pikirannya sedang kalut. Dua hari lagi pesta ulang tahunnya akan diselenggarakan, dan sampai sekarang lembar undangan untuk tamu penting pestanya belum juga ia berikan kepada yang bersangkutan. Banyak kekahwatiran berseliweran di dalam kepalanya. Bagimana kalau undangan itu tidak sampai pada Naruto dan pemuda itu pun tidak datang? Bagaimana kalau seandainya Naruto berpikir kalau ia tidak mengundangnya ke pestanya? Padahal sebenarnya Naruto lah tamu yang paling ditungggu?

Bah! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ngilu.

Hinata! Berani lah! Berani!

Lantas apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apa sebaiknya ia menitipkan undangan itu pada Lee saja ya?

Tapi takutnya nanti Naruto jadi salah paham.

Apa sebaiknya ia menaruh undangan itu di depan pintu rumah Naruto?

Lebih mudah sih. Tapi, dia kan tidak tahu rumah Naruto tuh di mana!

"Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu Hinata?" tiba-tiba saja, Karin sudah berada di sampingnya. membuatnya terloncat kaget dari lamunannya.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Kau seperti ingin menangis." ujar Karin singkat. Dan memang benar, Hinata ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Karin..."

"Ya?"

"Aku... aku... aku belum memberikannya..."

Hinata mulai meracau dan Karin merasa aneh. "Kau membuatku takut, Hinata. Memberikan apa?"

"Undangan ulang tahunku. Na—Naruto..."

"Jadi kau tidak mengharapkan kedatangannya? Nggak jadi nih, nembak dia?" Karin memancing, jujur saja dia sedikit kesal dengan tingkah maju-ogah-mundur-segan temannya ini.

"Karin kau tahu aku tidak begitu. Hanya saja... aku... aku bisa mati kalau di dekatnya!"

"Hinata, kenapa kau mencintai orang yang bisa membunuhmu, hah? Sudahlah lupakan saja, dia tidak perlu datang ke pestamu. Kehadirannya hanya akan membuat segalanya kacau." Karin tahu ucapannya sedikit keras, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perkara menyerahkan undangan saja sampai seribet ini. Bagaimana nembaknya?! Hadah.

Dan Hinata mulai menangis.

Ya Tuhaaaaannnn!

"Hinata!" Karin mendengus melihat kerempongan sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak benar-benar mengharapkan bahwa Hinata akan merasa ragu dan kacau di saat-saat yang seperti ini.

"Aku… aku… dia… dia nggak mungkin tahu perasaan aku…. Aku nggak mungkin bisa bilang perasaanku ke dia." Hinata sesenggukan. Hilang ke mana kenekatan garis miring kegilaannya seminggu yang lalu, saat ia berpikiran dan berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto?

"Hinata, _listen to me. If you want to '_shoot_' a boy that you like, __**you need a gun.**__ A good one. Your target is his heart. And you will miss it if you didn't have good gun. And the gun that you need is confidence. You must believe yourself, you can do whatever you want. You need to hold them tight. Believing them. If you dodn't have confidence, you will never ever can shoot him. Not even be close to him."_

Hinata terdiam mendengar perkataan Karin.

"Bagaimana kalau aku nggak percaya diri saat itu tiba?" Tanya Hinata yang masih sesenggukan. "Sekarang aja aku nggak bisa ngomong sama dia? Gimana kalau pas pertanya nanti dia nggak datang dan semuanya jadi kacau?"

"_You will_, Hinata. Kamu pasti bakalan punya kepercayaan diri yang cukup kalau kamu mengumpulkannya mulai dari sekarang. Dia pasti akan datang, oke? Kita akan memastikan dia datang. Rencanamu pasti akan berhasil. Kau pasti bisa"

"Tapi... tapi..."

"Tapi _dia_ ada di sana!" desis Karin sembari menatap jauh di belakang Hinata. Di sana, di koridor kelas satu, ada Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Sana! Sana!" Ujar Karin cepat-cepat membalik tubuh Hinata, membuat sahabatnya itu bisa melihat pujaan hatinya sedang naik ke lantai dua. Kemudian, tak kalah cepat, ia kembali menghadapkan Hinata ke arahnya. "Hinata. Serahkan saja sekarang! Kalau tidak? Kapan lagi?! Ini kesempatan terakhir yang diberikan Tuhan untukmu! Ayoooo!" katanya sembari mendorong-dorong Hinata.

"Se—sekarang?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Ma-mau! Ka—Karin, doakan aku!"

"Iya! Pasti! Cepatlah!"

Maka tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Hinata berlari-lari kecil menuju lantai dua. Begitu sampai di puncak tangga, dilihatnya Naruto memasuki kembali kelas mereka, tampaknya pemuda itu melupakan sesuatu di kelas. Namun Hinata tak ingin peduli, apa pun yang membuat Naruto kembali ke kelas mereka, Hinata amat sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Ini adalah cara peri-peri asmara memuluskan jalannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dan sekarang ini, secarik undangan ulang tahun yang sudah dikemas cantik harus berada di tangan Naruto. Jadi gadis manis itu mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, setengah karena menaiki tangga, setengahnya lagi karena adrenalin yang membanjir di pembuluh darahnya. Dia melangkah, kemudian berhenti di depan pintu, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berbicara empat mata dengan si pujaan hati.

'_Aku pasti bis—'_

"Auuuw!"

"Duh!"

Hinata mengelus keningnya yang tadi menabrak sesuatu yang keras, pandangannya naik ke atas dan mendapati Naruto juga menggosok dagu sembari menahan sakit.

"A—aduh... ma-maaf Na—Naruto... Ma... maaf, maaf..."

Naruto sendiri kaget dengan kemunculan Hinata yang tiba-tiba, sehingga ia hanya mengangguk saja dan melemparkan cengirannya. Matanya tak lepas dari gadis yang tengah mengelus keningnya yang tadi terlibat baku hantam dengan dagunya itu.

"Kamu... nggak apa-apa kan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Jujur saja, ia sedikit khawatir karena Hinata masih saja menunduk.

"Ngg... nggak... nggak apa-apa kok, Na—Naruto. Nggak... nggak apa-apa."

"Sorry ya, aku nggak tahu kalau kamu ada di situ tadi." ujar Naruto canggung.

"I.. iya, nggak apa-apa kok."

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua berhadapan dengan kikuk, Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sementara Hinata bergerak gelisah di tempatnya berdiri. "Emmm... Hinata, aku... aku duluan ya, kalau gitu. _Sorry_ tadi, tabrakannya. Dah!" Naruto lekas melewati Hinata, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin berlama-lama di situ sembari memandangi gadis manis itu. Naruto merasa bahwa kehadirannya telah membuat Hinata tak nyaman dan sedang tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

Hinata terkejut dengan pamitnya Naruto, hatinya mencelos menyadari kebodohannya. Dia baru saja menghadapi satu kesempatannya untuk berinteraksi dengan Naruto dan dia, yah, melewatkannya begitu saja? Cepat ia berbalik dan mengejar Naruto yang sudah berada di ujung tangga koridor. "Naruto! Tunggu!"

Naruto sedikit berjengit, kaget dengan teriakan Hinata. Hinata sendiri menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, teriakannya seolah-olah mampu meruntuhkan gedung sekolah mereka. Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia bisa berteriak sekeras itu.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Hinata menatap takut-takut padanya. "Ya?"

Hinata kemudian merogoh tas selempangnya sembari melangkah mendekati Naruto. Tangannya sedikit gemetaran ketika ia mengangsurkan sebuah amplop cantik berwarna ungu muda, "Ini undangan ulang tahunku."

"Kau... mengundangku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tak percaya.

"Eh?" lagi Hinata berjengit, ia menaikkan pandangan dan menatap Naruto yang keheranan melihatnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah, atensi Naruto kini fokus padanya. Sejenak, ia tertegun menatap mata yang kilaunya seperti langit yang sedang cerah-cerahnya.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto lagi, kini pemuda itu mulai khawatir kalau sebenarnya gadis itu mengalami gegar otak gara-gara bertabrakan dengannya tadi.

"Eh" lekas, Hinata menurunkan pandangannya. Ia berdiri gugup, bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi. "Aku… aku… aku pergi dulu. Naruto datang ya! Naruto _harus _datang." Ujarnya terus memandang ke arah sepatunya kemudian lekas pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih saja lambat memproses informasi. Dasar Pentium satu!

**~Bersambung nggak yaaaaa?~**

**Bersambung lah!**

**~0O0~**

**Author Side's**

Holalaa teman-teman! _Oh my gawd I'd never think that it will take so long to post this chapter. I hope you don't forget about this story_ (laugh).

_Okay, so far_, gimana ceritanya untuk chapter ini, guys? Aku harap nggak terlalu bikin kalian menguap ya, soalnya ceritanya mulai agak-agak nggak jelas di chapter ini. Urrrghhghgh. Well, sebenarnya, aku udah mulai kesusahan. Blah! Semoga chapter ini nggak terlalu panjang, nggak terkesan buang-buang alphabet dan buang-buang waktu membaca.

Hufft, sebenarnya chapter ini sih sudah sedia beberapa minggu yang lalu, namun baru bisa di update sekarang karena chapter ini ternyata yaaaahhh… .butuh beberapa perbaikan di sana-sini dan juga aku yang terlalu fokus sama postingan gambar-gambar cumplikan Naruto: The Last di tumblr. (Alasaaaaannnnn!).

_I know it's kinda late for me as NHL (_Telat yaaa? Telat bangettttt)_, to talk about The Last. But whatever! I want to talk about that movie_. Aku benar-benar penasaran garis miring gila garis miring sinting setiap melihat postingan-postingan gambar tentang The Last!

Sirius guysssss!

Apakah ada dari kalian yang sudah menonton The Last secara **'illegal'**? _How the story goes?_

Adegan mana yang jadi favorit kalian?

Kalau aku sih pas adegan _**Don't let go, okay? I wont**_. Terus pas adegan _Spider web_. Terus pas adegan di bulan itu looooooohhhhhhh…. Hadaaahh! Nggak bisa fangirlingan banyak-banyak karena belum nonton, Cuma liat cuplikan gambarnya doaaaang. Jadi huuuuufffft….. aku jadi katrok karena belum nontooooonnnnn!

Duuuuhhh! Malah ngomongin The Last.

Ya sudah lah, sebelum curhatan aku makin panjang jadi aku tutup dulu untuk chapter ini.

Woceh, sekarang balas review duluuuuu….

**nongeng di tengah jalan**: Eheheheh, makasih :D

Hmmm, Sakura dan Sasuke ya? Hmmm… kayaknya nggak deh…. Kalaupun ada, ya paling nyempilnya dikiiiiiiiiitttttt aja. Sowwwryyyy T.T

Ehehehehe, BTW archive NH mah nggak lagi krisis fanfic, kakaaa…. Tapi lagi_ krisis_ apresiator fanfic. Menurutku…. Hohohoho…

**Hqhqhq**: Eheheheh, thank you review-nya….

Wahahaha, syukurlah kalau ternyata fanfic ini bisa membawa hqhqhq-san kembali mengingat kenangan semasa SMA. Hihihihi :D

**Lan:** Iyak, ini sudah dilanjut!

**Naruhinalalala:** Hehehe, syukurlah kalau fanfic ini bisa menghibur… :D

Nanti yang review-nya log in dibalas lewat PM yak….. (ihhhh sok pentingggggg….) Okeeee, see you in the next chapter!

XOXO

Narsiezzz dikit gak papa, yaphz?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest, Coolest, Cutest Pairing...**_

_**Ever After...**_

*Nggak setuju? Bakar Laut! Wakakkaka...*


	4. Fase Anti-galau dan Fase Galau

Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

**J**atuh** C**inta** R**upa**-R**upa** R**asanya

A NaruHina Fanfic

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

_**WARNING : A. OOC. OOC. OOC. Misstypo. Bahasa agak-sangat Kurang Sopan.**_

I hope you enjoy this story.

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

**~0O0~**

**Chapter IV : Fase Anti-galau dan Fase Galau: She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not**

**~0O0~**

**Beberapa Jam Setelah Pemberian Undangan….**

Naruto tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan pulang dengan seperempat kewarasan yang tersisa di kepalanya.

Lima belas menit pertama sejak Hinata berlalu dari hadapannya, pemuda itu kaku di tempat, seperti patung arca yang baru saja pugar. Otaknya masih enggan menerima bahwa ternyata gadis itu mengingatnya dan mengundangnya. Namun, eksemplar manis yang ada di tangannya itu terus menerus mengetuk-ngetuk sisi kepalanya yang bebal, mencoba meruntuhkan tembok kebodohan yang kokoh di sana.

_Hinata mengundangmu, bodoh._

_Dia mengingatmu,_

_Dia tahu kalau kau itu ada._

Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya selama ia berada di perjalanan antara rumah dan kafe tempat kerja sambilannya. Namun kemudian dia sadar, untuk apa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya? Lantas ia menaikkan kaca helmnya, lalu tersenyum begitu lebar pada matahari. _Yeah! Ini dia kesempatanku!_ Pikirnya. Orang-orang di lampu merah mulai menatapnya heran, seolah-olah dia pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang melarikan diri. Namun, sekali lagi, dia tidak peduli. Saat ini di pikirannya hanya ada Hinata saja. Lupa benar ia akan kegalauannya selama semingggu ini. Persetan dengan galau. Dia bahagia sekarang dan ia sedang tidak ingin memedulikan apa pun. Dia rela memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk mengulangi lima menit percakapannya dengan Hinata tadi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengelus dagunya perlahan, meski sedikit merah namun yang ia rasakan di sana adalah gelenyar-gelenyar aneh yang hangat, rasanya ia masih bisa merasakan betapa lebutnya rambut Hinata tadi (_dan well, betapa kerasnya tengkorak gadis itu. Tapi kita tidak akan memasukkannya ke dalam deskripsi. Hanya akan merusak keromantisan cerita ini. _Lee_)_. Aroma wangi dan lembut gadis itu bahkan seolah-olah masih melayang-layang di sekitar wajahnya.

Fase antigalau-nya bertahan sampai dini hari, saat kafe sudah hampir tutup dan ia sedang membereskan konternya. Sesuatu mengetuk alam pikirannya yang masih berselimutkan kabut _Hinata._ Sesuatu yang tadi siang sempat disebut-sebut oleh Lee.

_Lo udah nyiapin hadiah spektakuler ya, Nar?_

_Lo udah nyiapin hadiah spektakuler ya, Nar? Lo udah nyiapin hadiah spektakuler ya, Nar? Lo udah nyiapin hadiah spektakuler ya, Nar? Lo udah nyiapin hadiah spek—_

"_Shit!"_

"Naruto, Jangan mengumpat di tempat kerja." Sebuah nampan mengetok kepala Naruto, sembari mengaduh dan mengumpat lebih banyak ia berbalik. Itu tadi bosnya, Iruka. Di belakang bosnya ada Jiraiya, pemilik kafe yang seringkali menghabiskan waktu di sini untuk menulis novelnya. Dan juga mengawasi pekerjanya, tentu saja.

"Selama nggak ada pelanggan, harusnya boleh dong?" sahut Naruto, sebelah tangannya yang tadi memegang lap beralih mengelus kepalanya yang kena getok tadi.

"_I don't care. If i tell you don't, then don't._ Mau gajimu kupotong?_"_ ancam Iruka sebelum berlalu ke dapur. Naruto hanya misuh-misuh.

Tanpa memedulikan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, Jiraiya menurunkan sebuah kursi yang tadinya sudah dinaikkan Iruka saat membersihkan lantai. Sebuah laptop menyala di depannya. "Yang biasa, Nar."

Naruto mengangguk patuh. Mesin espresso yang baru saja ia bersihkan beberapa menit yang lalu ia nyalakan kembali dan mulai menampilkan kemampuannya menguasai mesin espresso. Terdengar suara biji kopi yang tergerus, desis panjang dan denting cangkir. Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari konternya dan membawakan Jiraiya secangkir espresso, meletakkannya di sisi kanan laptop Jiraiya.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengumpat anak muda?" tanya Jiraiya, ketika Naruto hendak berbalik pergi. "Ah, biar kutebak. Perempuan?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat, menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya sembari menimbang-nimbang apa yang hendak ia katakan. "Kalau anda ingin memberikan hadiah kepada seorang gadis, kira-kira apa yang akan anda berikan?"

"Untuk pacarmu ya?"

"Euhm, belum. Entahlah, ya, setidaknya belum jadi pacarku—"

"Perempuan biasanya menyenangi sesuatu yang berkilau."ujar Jiraiya santai, menyesap sedikit kopinya. Ia tidak sadar sedang memberikan saran pria dewasa kepada pemuda yang melarat.

"Seperti apa, misalnya?"

"Entahlah. Cincin? Intan Permata? Berlian?"

"Pak Tua kau ingin membuatku jatuh miskin?!"

"Jangan mengumpat—tengik!"

"Kau juga mengumpat!"

"Cuma aku yang boleh mengumpat di sini." Balas Jiraiya sengit. Namun burur-buru ia menambahkan, kasihan juga melihat pemuda di depannya ini nelangsa. "Baiklah baiklah, karena kau begitu miskin maka berikanlah apa pun yang bisa kau berikan. Apa pun itu, kalau kau memberikannya dengan tulus, hadiah itu pasti akan dengan senang hati diterimanya. Kalau kau benar-benar tulus kepadanya, hadiah paling sederhana pun akan diterimanya dengan senang hati. Bahkan dia bisa langsung mengetahui perasaanmu."

"Begitukah?"

"Memangnya kau cukup kaya untuk membelikannya berlian lima karat?"

Gampang saja sebenarnya, perkara ulang tahun gadis manis itu. Naruto hanya perlu datang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Tetapi dia ingin diingat. Dan untuk seseorang seperti dia, yang eksistensinya hanya berlaku pada hal-hal yang buruk saja, dia menginginkan sesuatu yang cukup _amazing _untuk meninggalkan kesan pada Hinata. Meskipun pada undangan ulang tahun gadis itu tertera bahwa tidak perlu datang membawa hadiah, namun Naruto ingin berbeda. Untuk meninggalkan sebuah pengingat bahwa Hinata special di matanya, cukup special sehingga Naruto tidak mau datang dengan tangan kosong.

Maka, berakhirlah ia di sini, di dalam kamarnya ia berguling tidak tenang. Bukan karena ributnya teman serumahnya menonton laga Barcelona vs Liverpool di ruang bersama. Melainkan karena ia belum menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk dia berikan pada Hinata lusa nanti.

**~0O0~**

**H-1 Ulang Tahun Hinata**

H-1 ulang tahun Hinata adalah bencana.

Besok malam adalah malam perayaan ulang tahun Hinata yang ke tujuh belas, dan tak ada yang lebih buruk daripada gaun yang pesta yang tidak ada.

Ooo-Eeem-Jii Hellowwww! Bagaimana mungkin?!

Terkadang, ketika kita sangat menginginkan sesuatu akan selalu saja ada halangan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu itu. Semakin kau menginginkannya, maka halangannya semakin banyak, dan semakin besar (Halahhhh sok filosofis!). Oke, begini lah cerita sebenarnya, butik tempat Hinata memesan gaun kebakaran. Seluruh area pertokoan di Plaza Konoha ludes karena perkara kabel korslet. Dan tanpa pilih-pilih toko, tanpa pilih-pilih bahwa ada gadis menuju tujuh belas tahun yang memesan pakaian perang untuk menyatakan cinta pada seorang pemuda di salah satu toko itu, si jago merah melalap semuanya dengan rakus. Tante pemilik butik itu berulang-ulang kali meminta maaf dan berniat ingin mengganti gaun impian itu dengan gaun lain, namun emang dasar Hinata baik hati dan tidak sombong, Hinata menolak tawaran si pemilik butik. Dia berpikir bahwa tante itu pasti sudah kerepotan dan rugi karena peristiwa yang menimpa butiknya, dia tidak ingin menambah kerugian dan pikiran tante itu. Meski pun dalam hal ini jelas-jelas bahwa Hinata lah yang dirugikan.

Begitu menceritakan peristiwa yang menimpa butik tersebut, Hinata langsung saja digoblok-goblokin sama sahabat-sahabatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Harga gaunnya mahal banget, pake diikhlasin segala. Kan sekarang mereka jadi ribet lagi mikirin gimana bisa dapat gaun lagi. Mau nelpon tuh butik lagi, minta ganti rugi udah pasti malu-maluin banget. Mau pesan online, takutnya kena tipu, gaunnya nggak sesuai pesanan dan nggak mungkin bisa tepat waktu datangnya. Jadi satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa adalah belanja langsung di mall. Seperti Dora The Explorer, mereka mengunjungi salah satu mall terbesar di Konoha, keluar masuk butik dan toko pakaian untuk menemukan gaun yang cocok untuk Hinata.

Dan kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah sejak matahari di seujung tombak sampai dengan matahari berada di ufuk barat, keliling dari lantai satu sampai atap mall, mereka belum juga mendapatkan gaun yang cocok untuk Hinata, sementara ketiga gadis lainnya sudah memiliki pilihan mereka dalam _goodie bag_ yang mereka tenteng kemana-mana.

"Gaun itu cocok untukmu, Hinata." ucap Sakura sembari mendesah putus asa. Gaun merah muda tanpa lengan itu adalah gaun kesekian yang dicoba Hinata di toko kesekian yang mereka kunjungi hari ini.

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya, sama putus asanya dengan tiga perempuan yang ada di hadapannya. Bagian bawah gaun yang mengembang itu terangkat, sedikit menutupi bagian atas tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, kenapa seharian ini tak ada satu pun pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Ini kan untuk hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kau tampak konyol." ucap Ino kejam.

"Seperti badut." komentar Karin.

Hinata membungkuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahan merah muda yang ia kenakan. "Huwaaaaa! Bagaimana iniiii?"

Teman-temannya kompak mengangkat alis, mereka tidak pernah melihat Hinata sekonyol dan sebodoh ini sebelumnya. Gaun-gaun yang Hinata coba sebenarnya cantik dan manis. Hanya saja selalu saja ada hal yang membuat gadis itu tidak suka. Terlalu terbuka, terlalu pendek, terlalu panjang, terlalu mencolok, terlalu gelap, dan terlalu-terlalu lainnya.

Dan semakin lama, Hinata semakin meneysali keputusannya karena mengikhlaskan gaunnya yang sudah menjadi abu di butik langganannya.

Di dalam hati, Hinata khawatir. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menemukan gaun yang pas dengannya? Yang pas dengan keinginannya? Bagaimana kalau ia tampil jelek di pestanya? Di hadapan Naruto? Bagaimana kalau Naruto akan menolaknya setelah melihat penampilannya yang tak sempurna? Bagaimana?

Ya Tuhaaaannnn! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dirinya merinding.

Kira-kira apa yang akan membuat Naruto melihat ke arahnya? Sekali saja, sesuatu yang bisa membuat pemuda itu terpesona padanya?

Kenapa juga sih Butik tempatnya memesan gaun harus kebakaran?!

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan menemukan apa pun yang cocok untukku? Bagaimana kalau aku tak terlihat menarik?" Hinata merajuk. Kegelisahan tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang mendung.

"Demi Tuhan Hinata! Kau hanya mencari gaun ulang tahun! Bukan gaun pengantin! Tenanglahhh!" Sakura membalas frustasi.

"Hinata, lepaskan gaun itu. Kita cari di tempat lain saja. Mungkin di tempat lain akan ada yang bisa kau pakai untuk acara resepsi pernikahanmu nanti" ucap Karin akhirnya, tidak tega melihat teman lugunya itu depresi. Tapi ia juga sarkartis sekali dengan ucapannya.

"Karin, tidak lagi..." Ino menyahut lemas, "kaki ku sudah sakit sekali."

Sebenarnya Karin juga lelah, jadi akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Kita pulang saja." setengah hati, Hinata berdiri sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik ruang ganti. Di dalam ruangan kecil itu ia berusaha menahan air matanya, memikirkan Naruto membuatnya melupakan banyak hal dan segalanya jadi kacau. Entah bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Naruto besok.

"Kamu sih!" desis Sakura sembari menjambak rambut pirang Ino. Sakura sama lelahnya dengan dua temannya itu. Namun ia juga memahami perasaan Hinata saat ini. Dua hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata yang ketujuh belas, sahabatnya itu ingin tampil cantik, tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebenarnya, apa pun yang dikenakan oleh Hinata akan selalu tampak cantik, hanya saja ia tidak begitu percaya diri untuk mengenakan semua itu.

Dan lagi pula, tanpa berusaha untuk cantik pun, Hinata kan memang sudah cantik.

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana? Mengelilingi tempat ini untuk yang keseratus kalinya sampai tengah malam?" Ino membalas sengit. Kakinya pegal sekali dan mereka belum menghasilkan apa-apa. "Huh! Sudah kubilang kan, sebaiknya tadi kita pesan gaun secara online saja!"

"Ino, diam lah. Kasihan Hinata." ujar Karin akhirnya, dengan nada final dalam suaranya yang berhasil membuat dua gadis cerewet itu terdiam. "Lagi pula, kalau mau pesan online juga waktunya tidak cukup."

"_Can I ask you something?" _Tanya Ino, oke yang mendadak curiga akan aktivitas belanja mereka hari ini. Karin menaikkan alisnya pada Ino. "Kenapa sih, Hinata ngotot banget mau tampil sempurna? Oke, ini _sweet seventeen _punya dia. Tapi tumben banget gitu dia sebegitu _ehgrhrgh_-nya dengan pesta ini! Dia jadi mengkhawatirkan segalanya! _We all know Hinata, right? Hinata not kind of girl that always want to be perfect!_"

Karin sedikit berjengit karena Ino yang mendesaknya dengan banyak pertanyaan, Sakura yang melihat keanehan dari gelagat Karin mulai mencurigai sesuatu. "Karin, kamu tahu sesuatu?"

"Nggak."

"_You look so suspicious…"_

"_I know nothing."_

"Karin, kamu sama Hinata merahasiakan sesuatu ya?" desak Sakura lagi. Sejak beberapa terakhir ini dia memang menaruh curiga pada Hinata dan Karin yang tampak menyembunyikan yang sangat penting terkait dengan pesta ulang tahun Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti dan sedikit membubarkan aura curiga di antara sahabatnya. Gaun merah muda itu ia serahkan ke pramuniaga yang sedari tadi senantiasa melayani mereka memilih-milih. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, keempat gadis itu segera meninggalkan toko pakaian itu. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka benar-benar suram, terlebih Hinata yang berjalan tanpa semangat. Ino sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara Karin dan Sakura sibuk saling melirik.

"Besok aku tidak latihan volly, kau bisa pergi denganku untuk mencari gaun lain. Kita pasti akan menemukan gaun yang cocok sekali pun itu terjadi pada detik-detik terakhir." Bisik Karin akhirnya, saat Sakura bergabung dengan Ino yang berjalan selemparan batu dari mereka.

"Maafkan aku, kau pasti lelah."

Karin hanya tersenyum kecil, "kita pasti akan menemukannya. Ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas 'kan sekali seumur hidup. Dan tidak mungkin aku mendapatkan kesempatan lagi untuk melihatmu menyatakan cinta pada Naruto."

"Ka—Karin…." Hinata melepaskan sebuah senyuman, yang dibalas anggukkan dan kata-kata penyemangat oleh Karin. Mereka akan berbelok menuju lift, sampai akhirnya seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari toko perhiasan mengagetkan mereka.

"Naruto?" Sakura lah yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Sakura sedikit menoleh ke arah Hinata, sahabatnya itu sudah menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang tubuh Karin. Ya Tuhan, kalau dia begini terus, bagaimana bisa Naruto akan melihat dirinya?

"Oh hai,"

"Ngapain lu di sini?" Ino bertanya, ini dia sumber kegilaan Hinata hari ini datang memunculkan wujudnya.

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa di sini?" balas Naruto, semacam tidak suka dengan nada seingit Ino.

"Belanja lah, memangnya apa lagi?" Ino mengangkat tiga goodie bag di tangannnya. Ia kakinya sangat pegal ditambah lagi dengan dua sahabat yang nampaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, hmmm! Entah mengapa hari ini ia ingin sekali memakan manusia.

Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto, pemuda itu tampak sedikit terganggu. Keningnya mengerut tidak suka dan Hinata merasa bersalah karena Ino merong-rong Naruto dengan nada yang begitu menyebalkan. Karin yang merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata di bahunya mencoba untuk menggeser tubuhnya sehingga Hinata tidak punya lagi tempat persembunyian, tetapi Hinata menahan lengannya dan semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di punggung Karin. Sekali lagi ia melirik Ke arah Naruto, dan didapatnya mata biru pemuda itu memandanginya. Mata Naruto begitu tajam dan dalam sehingga Hinata merasa bahwa bila ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan sesegera mungkin bisa saja dia hilang akal dan melakukan hal-hal gila.

Pemuda itu tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia hanya menggeleng dan berlalu begitu saja.

Ia berjalan begitu saja.

Pemuda itu pergi.

Dan Hinata tiba-tiba saja terjatuh.

" Hinata kau kenapa?!"

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Jantungnya berdetak gila-gila dan rasanya ingin meloncat keluar begitu saja. Dia tadi bertatapan dengan Naruto! Mata biru itu baru saja memusatkan atensi padanya!

"Kau benar-benar parah." Ujar Ino akhirnya.

"Teman-teman, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku pasti terlihat bodoh sekali tadi!" kedua tangan Hinata tertangkup di depan wajahnya, rasanya panas sekali seolah-olah metabolisme tubuhnya hanya terpusat di wajahnya saja.

"Memang."

"Sangat bodoh."

"Memalukan."

"Tuhkaaaannnnn!"

"Hinata, berhentilah bersikap sinting." Karin meraih tangan Hinata. Kenapa temannya bisa sedramatis ini? "Kau tadi dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja, dan seharusnya kau tidak menghindarinya. Sikapmu itu bisa membuatnya salah paham. Sudahlah. Bangkit. Kita pulang." Karin menarik paksa Hinata, sementara dua gadis lainnya melihat mereka bagaikan melihat pertarungan ala gladiator—pertarungan yang sangat tidak penting. Tapi mereka diam-diam saja.

"Be—benarkah? D—dia dia salah paham?" Tanya Hinata, hatinya mencelos seketika melihat ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk. "Teman-teman, galikan saja aku kuburan." Hinata merengek.

Benarkah kalau Hinata yang ada di hadapan mereka ini benar-benar Hinata? Bukan alien yang hendak menginvasi bumi?

"Tenang saja." Ino akhirnya membuka suara dengan sengit. "Kita akan segera menuju pemakaman terdekat. Hei, kalian bantu aku menyeret mayat sinting ini!"

"Baiklah!"

"Aku akan menyiapkan batu nisannya."

" Dan aku akan menggali kuburnya."

"Teman-teman, hentikan! Kalian membuatku semakin mual." Perasaannya benar-benar menjadi tidak tenang. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia meninggalkan kesan yang salah lagi pada Naruto.

"Kan kamu sendiri yang minta. Ayolah Hinata, kita jadi bahan tontonan orang-orang." Sahut Sakura akhirnya, menyadari bahwa orang-orang menyempatkan melirik ketika melewati mereka. "Kita pasti bisa memikirkan masalah gaunmu saat pulang nanti."

Akhirnya Hinata berdiri juga. Ia berjalan, menggenggan erat tangan Karin dan tangan Sakura sementara Ino berjalan memimpin seperti mereka hendak ke medan perang.

Naruto tadi menatapnya tajam sekali dan ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan tatapan itu sekarang. Setiap kali mengingatnya, jantungnya pasti berdebar cepat sekali dan wajahnya menjadi merah tiada terkira dan pasti ia akan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, seakan ingin menyalurkan perasaannya yang penuh pada dua tangan yang menggenggamnya.

Mereka tetap berjalan seperti itu. Lalu kemudian Ino berhenti, mengakibatkan tiga orang di belakangnya mengikuti tingkahnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu berbalik, dengan ekspresi seolah ia baru saja menemukan sebuah ide jenius.

"Aku menemukannya." wajahnya seperti ketika Archimedes menemukan cara untuk membedakan mahkota emas asli dan palsu.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, benar-benar hari ini sudah sangat sinting, dan ia merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu menyeret satu orang sinting baru.

"Ke sini kalian semua." Ino melangkah mendekati mereka, kemudian menunjuk satu titik di depan mereka, ke arah sebuah display toko, lebih spesifiknya lagi ke arah sebuah manekin yang sedang mengenakan sebuah gaun.

Ino benar, ia menemukannya. Mereka benar-benar menemukannya.

Dengan terburu-buru dan tanpa mempedulikan sekitar mereka, empat gadis itu berlari ke arah toko yang memamerkan sebuah gaun yang cantik. Keempat pasang mata itu berbinar-binar. Terlebih lagi Hinata, tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh kaca, seolah-olah ia bisa menyentuh gaun itu. Dia benar-benar membayangkan bahwa ia mengenakan gaun itu, merasakan halusnya bahan gaun itu di jemarinya. Gaun yang tampak begitu berkilau dan ringan dan mempesona di matanya.

"_Girls,_ sebaiknya kita masuk dan segera merampasnya sebelum ada orang lain yang melihatnya." ujar Karin akhirnya, tiga temannya mengikuti dan masih terfokus pada gaun itu. Sampai akhirnya Karin berbicara pada pramuniaga toko itu untuk melepaskan gaun itu dari manekin sehingga Hinata bisa mencobanya.

Hinata meraihnya dengan segera begitu si pramuniaga menyerahkannya. Cepat-cepat berpindah ke ruang ganti.

Hinata memakainya.

Gaun itu benar-benar terasa pas di tubuhnya. Bagian atasnya berbahan brokat, berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga-bunga kecil berwarna pink dan ungu lembut di beberapa tempat. Bagian bawahnya sedikit mengembang, terbuat dari kain satin yang lembut dan cantik, dengan pinggang sebelah kanan yang dipermanis dengan bunga mawar yang terbuat dari pita, tule dan manik-manik. Bagian lehernya sedikit lebar, menampakkan bahu Hinata yang putih mulus. Gadis itu berputar beberapa kali mengagumi keindahan gaun itu.

Begitu ia keluar, ketiga sahabatnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut yang memuaskan. Hinata berusaha menahan senyum. Tapi sia-sia saja. Dengan riang ia melangkah ke arah cermin besar di salah satu sudut toko, mematut dirinya, berputar ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengagumi bagaimana gaun itu bergerak mengikuti gerakannya. Saat ia mendapati bayangannya tersenyum balik, saat ia merasakan lembut gaun itu, Hinata berpikir bahwa inilah yang ia mau. Inilah yang akan membantunya untuk menghadapi Naruto.

Akan kah pemuda itu ikut terkejut ketika melihatnya memakai gaun cantik ini?

Hinata terus bergerak di depan cermin, kakinya melangkah ke sana ke mari. Gadis itu sedang mengagumi dirinya sendiri. Dan mungkin apabila pramuniaga toko itu tidak mendatanginya, mungkin dia akan terus berputar di sana sampai pagi datang.

**~0O0~**

_How do you know if a girl like you?_

Naruto termenung di dalam kamarnya, gitar di pelukannya dia mainkan secara asal-asalan sementara matanya fokus menatap pada sebuah anomali di atas meja belajarnya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat. Anomali yang menjadikannya dibully sejak ia pulang ke rumah oleh teman-teman kosnya. Anomali yang membuatnya ragu.

_Apakah harus kuberikan pada Hinata?_

Naruto kembali mengingat hal gila apa yang tadi membuatnya bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengorek celengan rubahnya-yang tersenyum sinis seolah tahu bahwa tak perlu menunggu sampai penuh agar ia dijebol-sampai tidak ada sesen pun yang tersisa, mengambil jaket dan melajukan motornya menuju Mall terdekat untuk membeli sesuatu. Mengingat kembali bagaimana saran dari Tuan Jiraiya masuk ke dalam otaknya, _something shiny_.

Bila yang akan kau temui adalah seorang gadis spesial, maka kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang spesial pula.

Kekuatan kata-kata Tuan Jiraiya membuatnya berdiri di depan salah satu toko perhiasan di Mall Konoha, sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah sedikit pun terlintas di benaknya untuk ia datangi. Namun, di sana lah ia, masuk dengan langkah yang ragu dan segera saja merasa bahwa tempat itu terlalu berkilauan untuknya.

Pramuniaga toko perhiasan tersenyum ke arahnya, menanyakan jenis perhiasan apa yang ingin dia beli. Sementara pramuniaga mengoceh tentang koleksi yang mereka miliki, Naruto melarikan pandangannya pada perhiasan-perhiasan yang berkilauan di dalam etalase. Menimbang-nimbang manakah yang cocok dengan Hinata, yang benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa Naruto selalu memperhatikan gadis itu. Manik biru lautnya menelusuri sampai ia terpaku pada seuntai kalung yang entah mengapa tampak begitu bersinar dibanding yang lain, jalinan-jalinan rantainya begitu halus dan sebuah kepingan salju mengganduli di tengah-tengahnya. Kepingan salju yang diukir begitu halus yang tepat di pusatnya terdapat permata yang memantul-mantul menyilaukan.

Seperti ini kah Hinata?

Yang begitu halus dan cantik, begitu rapuh hingga ia perlu dijaga, dengan senyuman yang manis sekali dan selalu tampak berkilau di matanya. Gadis pemilik senyum malu-malu yang selalu saja hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Naruto menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, hanya dengan mengingat senyuman Hinata mampu membuat perasaan gamang Naruto berubah menjadi bahagia tiada terkira.

Pemuda dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu menunjuk kepingan salju yang berkilau, sedetik kemudian dompetnya kosong melompong.

Ketika ia merasakan kotak kecil yang berisi kepingan salju itu di dalam genggamannya, Naruto merasa penuh. Melayang akan perasaan dan spekulasinya. Akankah Hinata menyukai hadiahnya? Bagaimanakah caranya ia memberikan hadiah ini? Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri memikirkannya.

Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko hanya untuk mendapati Ino dan Sakura yang menatap kaget padanya.

I—Ino? Sakura?!

Tunggu dulu. Kalau dua penyihir itu ada di sini...

... maka Tuan Putri juga ada di sini.

Naruto menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitar, melihat dua sosok gadis juga tengah menatapnya—ralat, seorang gadis tengah menatapnya sementara satu gadis yang diharapkan melihatnya sedang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Naruto?" Sakura menyebut namanya, membuatnya sedikit tersadar bahwa tak hanya dirinya dan Hinata yang ada di sini.

"Oh, hai." Matanya melirik Hinata, gadis itu sedang menunduk dan tampak sibuk dengan sesuatu di sepatunya. Tanpa sadar, ia menggengggam erat sesuatu yang berada di dalam saku jaketnya.

"Ngapain lu di sini?" Ino menanyainya dengan pandangan menyelidik bercampur pandangan seolah gadis pirang ini kesal melihat kehadirannya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, ck, gadis-gadis ini kenapa sih? Setiap melihatnya selalu saja memulai pertengkaran. "Kalian sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Belanja lah, memangnya apa lagi?" Balas Ino ketus.

Ia menggeleng merasa bahwa menjawab omongan Ino hanya akan membuang-buang energinya. Sekilas matanya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Hinata, namun tampaknya gadis itu lebih sibuk menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Karin. Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa bahwa Hinata enggan untuk melihatnya. Gadis itu menghindarinya. Sedetik kemudian dia merasa ada sebuah tangan imajiner yang menonjok perutnya. Naruto merasa ia perlu segera keluar dari tempat ini. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, dia melangkah begitu saja ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah kedatangan rombongan gadis itu. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh, melihat Hinata yang tampak takut-takut padanya. Ia hendak melepas senyum, namun pikirannya membuat lengkungan itu tertahan dan membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya kaku. Ia berusaha keras untuk terus mengkah alih-alih berhenti dan menyapa Hinata.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Kenapa gadis itu takut padanya?

Sahabat-sahabatnya selalu bilang kalau Hinata menyukainya dan Naruto selalu merasa bahwa mereka membohonginya, menggunakan perasaannya terhadap Hinata untuk mengejeknya, menghinakannya sampai titik paling nadir dengan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu juga membalas perasaannya. Rakyat jelata yang jatuh hati pada Si Tuan Putri dan akhirnya bisa bersatu. Kejadian seperti itu sangat langka, hanya ada di dunia dongeng dan sinetron murahan. Kalian mungkin berpikir bahwa perasaan minder Naruto ini berlebihan—_Terlebih lagi, kita sudah tahu duluan bagaimana perasaan Hinata terhadap Naruto—_sebuah perasaan rendah diri yang, yeah, tidak beralasan.

Ketika kemarin Hinata memberikannya undangan itu, tidak ada hal lain yang Naruto rasakan kecuali ledakan kembang api di dadanya. Hinata datang berbicara kepadanya, Hinata mau berada dalam satu tempat dengannya, Hinata mengingatnya, Hinata ingin dia ada di hari bahagianya. Bahwa sebenarnya, Hinata memang menyukainya. Menyukainya, sebagai seorang teman. Sebuah kesimpulan pedih perih mengiris hati untuk diambil. Maksudnya, ya, mereka teman sekelas selama dua tahun, tak ada alasan bagi Hinata untuk membencinya.

Namun, apakah memang benar seperti itu?

Ketika ia mengingat kembali bagaimana Hinata bersembunyi darinya saat tak sengaja bertemu di Mall, kembang api di dada Naruto padam sudah.

Maksudnya begini, teman macam apa yang langsung bersembunyi ketika bertemu denganmu? Teman macam apa yang langsung saja gemetaran atau berusaha menghindari pandanganmu ketika kau berbicara dengannya? Teman macam apa yang langsung lari secepat mungkin ketika berpapasan denganmu? Jelas-jelas Hinata takut padanya, merasa seram dan terancam ketika berdekatan dengannya. Segala macam yang teman-temannya bilang tentang wajah yang memerah, gugup, dan suka melirik kepadanya sebagai tanda jatuh cinta itu salah. Baginya, Hinata lebih terlihat segan padanya dibanding—Ya Tuhan—suka padanya!

Hinata hanya mengundangnya karena rasa takut, tidak enak kalau Si Tuan Putri itu mengundang teman-teman seangkatan mereka, sementara Naruto dibiarkan merana di malam minggu sendirian. Naruto sangat sadar bahwa Hinata terlalu baik untuk mengabaikan dirinya, sekali pun Hinata tidak menyukai dirinya. Hinata memberikan undangan itu pun di detik-detik terakhir hari ulang tahunnya—dia yang terakhir! Jadi apakah ada satu hal yang menyisakan bahwa dirinya diharapkan? Hinata menjadikan dirinya sebagai sosok terakhir yang diundang hanya untuk menegaskan bahwa dirinya tidak diharapkan. Sebuah penyampaian yang halus yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan; "Aku sebenarnya nggak pengen ada kamu di acara pestaku, tapi kan nggak enak juga sama kamu. Aku menyerahkan undangan di saat-saat terakhir karena kamu adalah orang terakhir yang aku harap ada di pestaku."

Periiiihhhhh jendraaaaallll!

Ingatan Naruto terus memutar adegan ketika mereka bertemu di Mall tadi sore dengan pandangan yang terus memaku pada kotak kecil itu. Rasanya seperti ada batu besar yang menindih dadanya, rasanya begitu sesak sehingga ia memilih lebih baik tidak pernah mengenal Hinata dibanding memiliki perasaan yang tidak berbalas. Memiliki cinta diam-diam itu lebih banyak nyeseknya daripada bahagianya. Naruto paling tahu itu, terlebih lagi bila sasaran dari cinta diam-diam itu adalah sosok yang amat-sangat jauh dan tidak terjangkau oleh genggamannya. Sosok yang sulit didapat.

Dalam pandangan kita semua, kita pasti akan menjudge Naruto yang nampaknya _kalah sebelum berperang_. Namun bagi Naruto, dia sadar bahwa dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang.

Jadi, untuk apa_ berperang_?

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih kotak kecil yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Dibukanya penutup kotak itu dan Nampak lah kepingan salju yang berkilau. Naruto menghela napas berat, dipejamkan matanya erat-erat guna menahan sesak sialan yang merubungi dadanya. Ditutupnya kotak itu, lantas ia masukkan dalam laci meja belajarnya dalam-dalam.

_Menyerah saja lah._

**~O0O~**

Karin segera menstarter kembali mobilnya ketika bayangan Hinata lenyap di balik gerbang mansion Hyuuga, kini dia tinggal mengantar dua temannya lagi dan dia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan nyeri dan pegel linu dan sumpah-keringetan-lengket-banget gegara keliling seharian di Mall. Saat ia sudah berada di belokan terakhir untuk keluar dari kompleks perumahan Hyuuga, tiba-tiba saja Ino menggebrak _dashboard_ mobilnya dan membuat gadis penyuka warna merah itu mengerem mendadak.

"Ino! Lo kenapa sih main mukul-mukul aja?! Bikin kaget tahu nggak!" pekik Karin, matanya yang dilindungi kacamata berlensa -2 itu melotot marah pada gadis pirang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lo harus menjelaskan semuanya!" desis Ino tiba-tiba menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Karin.

"Iya. Ceritakan apa pun itu yang lo sama Hinata sembunyiin dari kita berdua!" Sakura yang duduk di jok belakang pun kini ikut memajukan tubuhnya demi menodong Karin untuk bercerita.

"Cerita apaan? Nggak ada hal lain yang perlu diceritakan."

Namun tatapan Ino dan Sakura yang menajam menjadi balasan pernyataan Karin.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, _girl_. Gue nggak nyembunyiin apa pun dari kalian. Oke?"

"Dusta lo!"

"Jangan coba-coba nipu kita deh. Kita berdua udah tahu lo sama Hinata ada _something_ yang nggak kalian bagi ke kita."

"Gais, serius deh, nggak ada apa-apa. Kalian kenapa sih ngotot banget?" Karin kembali menginjak pedal gas, namun kakinya buru-buru disepak Ino. Gila sadis juga nih perempuan.

"Cerita." Kata Ino.

"Sekarang." sambung Sakura. "Lo sama Hinata jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan dong dengan kita. Kita udah sahabatan lama juga tapi masih ada aja yang disembunyi-sembunyi."

"Katanya sahabat, katanya setia kawan. Apaan nih, ada sesuatu kok nggak dibagi-ba—"

"Iya nih, pelit banget sih—"

"Naruto."

Karin langsung menyesal setelah mengucapkan nama itu. Dua pasang mata semakin meningkatkan perhatian padanya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Hinata. Mau. Nembak. Naruto. Besok." Sahut Karin akhirnya, dengan kata yang dipenggal-penggal untuk menegaskan maksudnya agar dua orang dengan tingkat penasaran sebesar alam raya ini bisa memahami ucapannya.

"SHI—WHAT?!"

"GILA! SERIUS LO?!"

Sekarang mereka adu tatap, melihat Karin yang tampaknya tidak goyah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan sedikit pun, Ino dan Sakura mendapati perasaan mereka terombang-ambing di antara rasa ingin tertawa, kasihan dan tidak percaya.

"Hinata? Nembak? Naruto?"

"Yap!"

"_Emang bisa?"_ Tanya Ino bego sekaligus masih berharap ada kemungkinan kalau Karin hanya mempermainkan mereka.

"Ya bisa lah! Kalian kenapa sih? Kayaknya nggak ikhlas begitu deh kalau Hinata suka sama Naruto." Cetus Karin tiba-tiba saja marah. Dua temannya ini bisa dibilang memang tidak senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto, menurut mereka, masih banyak cowok lain di luar sana yang lebih baik dan lebih oke buat Hinata dibanding Naruto. Memang wajar sih, kalau kita menginginkan yang terbaik buat sahabat-sahabat kita, tapi kita juga tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak dan pendapat kita pada setiap orang.

"Karena mereka tuh bedanya kayak langit dan bumi, Riiiiinnnn. Lo pikir mereka bakalan klop gitu? Terus, lo udah lihat kan Naruto tuh kayak gimana? Badung gitu, nggak cocok tahu sama Hinata." Ujar Ino yang tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatnya menentang hubungan Naruto dan Hinata (_kalau seandainya hubungan itu akan benar-benar terwujud nantinya_).

"Gue sadar banget sama apa yang lo bilang, No. Tapi, selama Naruto bisa bikin Hinata bahagia, kenapa enggak? Asal kalian tahu ya, kalau kalian suka sama seseorang dan kalau seseorang itu bisa bikin kalian bahagia, gue bakal mendukung kalian. Gue nggak bakal menghalangi perasaan kalian. Sama seperti yang gue lakuin ke Hinata, dan gue harap kalian turut mendorong keberaniannya, bukan malah mengecilkannya. Apa salahnya bilang cinta, coba? Ini Hinata loh. Ini tuh langkah yang besar banget buat dia. Dan dia butuh dorongan kita." Balas Karin panjang lebar, mencoba untuk membuka pikiran kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Kalau gue ya, bukan masalah mereka cocok nggak cocok. Tapi bisa nggak mereka_ jalan_? Rin, lo lihat sendiri kan _gimana_ mereka tadi pas di Mall, mereka nggak pernah ngobrol gimana mau jadian?" sahut Sakura.

"Ya itu juga sih kendalanya. Pas di awal-awal Hinata semangat banget sama rencana ini, dia kayaknya ngarep banget. Tapi semakin ke sini gue jadi nggak yakin Hinata mampu bilang perasaannya ke Naruto atau enggak. Gue mendukung keinginan Hinata karena pengen dia bahagia, karena gue rasa Naruto juga suka sama Hinata."

"Kok lo bisa yakin gitu Naruto suka juga sama Hinata?"

"Lha selama ini kan..." Karin terdiam sejenak, merasakan ada keraguan yang merambati tenggorokannya. "Selama ini kan teman-teman Naruto selalu gangguin Naruto sama Hinata, jadi gue pikir…."

"Karena Lee dan yang lainnya suka ngegodain Naruto sama Hinata lo jadi berpikiran kalau Naruto juga naksir Hinata?"

"Nggak akan ada asap kalau nggak ada api, Nggak mungkin mereka gangguin Naruto sama Hinata kalau mereka nggak tahu apa-apa."

"Bisa aja cuma iseng kan?"

"Masa iseng tiap hari sih?" ujar Karin bersikeras, "gue percaya sama intuisi gue. Gue yakin banget Naruto juga suka Hinata."

"Lo lebih percaya intuisi lo? Udah coba cari tahu lebih jauh?"

Karin mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan maksud dari pertanyaan Ino.

Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari sebuah nama di dalam grup telepon teman-teman sekelasnya, jempolnya yang ter_manicure_ cantik menekan sebuah nama di layar. lalu ponselya ia tempelkan di telinga kanan. "Kalo kita pengen Hinata mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, kita harus memastikan bahwa Hinata benar-benar akan mendapatkannya."

Segalanya harus sesuai dengan keinginan Hinata dan—meskipun terpaksa—keinginan mereka juga.

Mereka harus tahu perasaan Naruto, sehingga bila Naruto tidak merasakan hal yang sama, mereka bisa mencegah hal yang buruk terjadi—Hinata malu dan patah hati.

_Tuuutttt…. Tuuutttt…. Tuuutttt…._

Sakura dan Karin merasakan atmosfer di sekitar mereka memadat.

"_Gue harap lo punya alasan yang bagus buat ganggu tidur gue dengan telepon ini."_ Suara yang sarat akan kemalasan dan kantuk menyahut dari seberang sana tanpa sapaan khas orang yang sedang bertelepon. Ino memutar bola matanya kesal, kalau bukan karena ingin memastikan segalanya baik-baik saja, dia tidak akan menelpon salah satu rakyat jelata di kelasnya itu. 

"Shika, gue mau Tanya sesuatu sama lo…."

**~0O0~**

**Ter San Jung….**

**Eh,**

**Bersambung atuh… :D :D :D**

**Author's side**

I'm sorry guys, it take so so so long time for me to make this chapter and publish it.

There is so many thing happen in my real life and I need to stick with it, but, here and now, I come back to present you this veeeerrrryyyyy veryyyy long chapter.

Oh meee gooood! Gue nggak pernah nyangka kalau chapter ini bakalan sangat-sangat panjang. Buat gue, ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah gue tulis. Ooohghghghg!

Jadi, gue harap kalian nggak bosan sama fanfic ini, especially for this chapter. Apa lagi chapter ini ada tambahan bagian buat sahabat-sahabat Hinata, yang mana menulis sebuah bagian untuk karakter selain tokoh utama adalah hal yang baru buat gue. Kan baisanya kalau gue bikin fanfic tuh, palingan yang ke sorot Cuma tokoh utamanya doang. Tapi belakangan gue sadar, kalau fanfic yang multi chapter mau nggak mau gue juga harus bikin 'cerita dari sudut pandang selain tokoh utama' biar cerita gue bisa lebih berkembang dan penuh warna, masa Cuma warna orange sama ungu doang #HadahPadahalGituGituAjaCeritanya.

For this chapter, bagiannya Naruto adalah bagian yang paling sulit. Paling paling paling sulit. Karena gue nggak tahu gimana rasanya jadi cowok yang galau yang merana yang patah hati. Jadi baut cowok-cowok ayng pernah patah hati dan sedang membaca fanfic ini, gue harp kalian nggak mengutuk dan menertawai kebodohan gue dalam mendeskripsikan 'patah hati ala cowok'.

_**So guys, I'm begging you. I really really really want you to give me feedback, to give me your opinion about my story. Is this good enough to read? Which part do you like and which part do you hate.**_

Gue bener-bener butuh pendapat kalian, bagaimana perasaan kalian pas baca cerita gue, sebagai masukan buat gue untuk menulis cerita-cerita selanjutnya. Karena buat gue, dengan adanya opini dari kalian tentang apa yang gue tulis, akan membuat gue bisa lebih baik dan lebih berkembang lagi. Gue jadi bisa tahu di mana kekuatan dan kelemahan cerita gue.

Just tell me how you feel. Katakanlah Dengan jujur bagaimana kaliah melihat cerita gue. I really need it.

Atau kalau kalian nggak bisa kasih masukan, cukup kasih gue semangat aja deh!

Semangatin gue dong kakaaaaaa!

Biar gue bisa nulis lebih baik lagi

Yeaaaaahhhhhhh!

Semangat! Semangat! Semangat!

Kalian juga, bersemangat lah dalam menjalani hidup ini yeaaaahhhhh! Raih lah cintaaaaa! Ho-ho!

Karena selagi malaikat Israfil masih galau meniup sangkakala, kesempatan dan harapan akan selalu ada!

Yo yo yo, semangat beeeeiiiiibbbb!

#YaAmpunIniGueKenapaSeeehhhhhhh

Oke, sebelum curhatan ini semakin panjang, gue pamit dulu!

Su Su Na!

Narsiezzz dikit gak papa, yaphz?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest, Coolest, Cutest Pairing...**_

_**Ever After...**_

*Nggak setuju? Goreng aspal! Wakakkaka...*


End file.
